Secretaria
by Clan AFY
Summary: Sawamura Eimi (Eijun) una joven universitaria empieza a trabajar como secretaria del mejor abogado mercantil de Japón, un ídolo en su carrera de leyes y que admira, descubrirá porque Kuramochi Youichi el "cheetah gruñón" -apodo que se ganó por su poca paciencia- ha tenido tantas secretarias. [KURASAWA] GenderBender
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTAS:_**

 **Tetsuna:** Una nueva historia que esperamos les guste.

 **TITULO:** Secretaria  
AUTORA: **Tetsuna Hibari (T-H)**  
 **RESUMEN:** Sawamura Eimi _(Eijun)_ una joven universitaria empieza a trabajar como secretaria del mejor abogado mercantil de Japón, un ídolo en su carrera de leyes y que admira, descubrirá porque Kuramochi Youichi el "cheetah gruñón" -apodo que se ganó por su poca paciencia- ha tenido tantas secretarias.  
 **CLASIFICACIÓN** : Todos los públicos.  
 **CATEGORÍA:** DIAMOND NO ACE  
 **PAREJAS:** KuraSawa / ChrisMiyu / KouRyo / MeiHaru  
 **GENERO: GenderBender** , Romance, AU.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 - Mi vida...**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Casa Sawamura:**_

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una recién bañada castaña de ojos ámbar, cabellera larga y alborotada en la parte frontal, una chica hermosa de 21 años. Las gotas de su reciente baño caían resbalándose por su desnuda y bronceada piel, la cual era solamente cubierta con una toalla.

-Oh, has salido…

-¡Ahh! -La repentina voz femenina la asusto.

La chica observo su alcoba, creía haber cerrado con seguro la puerta de su habitación, por lo que confiadamente había salido de su baño privado. Al voltear en dirección a su cama, se encontró con la intrusa, una bella mujer un año mayor que ella de cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés claros que eran ocultados por unos lentes de armazón negro, y que vestía un vestido negro muy elegante.

-¡Miyuki Kazumi! -exclamo al ver a su cuñada que le sonreía mientras agitaba una mano en forma de saludo.

-Es Kazumi-Neesama para ti, baka. -le corrigió- Y te recuerdo que mi apellido también es Sawamu...

-¿Cómo fue que entraste? -exigió saber, ignorando las palabras de la mayor.- Recuerdo haber puesto el seguro...-se cubrió mejor con la toalla y se acercó a su puerta, descubriendo que esta había sido forzada.

-Un seguro como esos, no son nada para mí. -se alaba la chica de lentes jugando con su juego de llaves, el cual también contenía la herramienta que uso para forzar su entrada.

-¡Tu maldita delincuente! ¡Maldita tanuki! -grito exaltada la menor, llorando por su destrozada chapa.

-Gracias.

-¡No es un cumplido! -le grito a la mayor- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto en primer lugar?

-Solo vine a decirte que es mejor que te apures, muy pronto llegara Ryoko-san.

-Ya lo sé, no es necesario que vinieras a holgazanear a mi habitación, Miyuki Kazumi. -hizo referencia a que la contraria estaba recostada cómodamente en su cama, comiendo unas frituras y leyendo una revista.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que debes llamarme Kazumi-Neesama? -levantándose de golpe de la cama cuando la dueña jalo las cobijas.- Si sigues sin hacerlo pensare que te faltan más neuronas de las que ya creo.

-Solo eres un año mayor que yo. -le saco la lengua mientras caminaba hacia su armario.- No hay razón para llamarte "Nee-sama" o de algún otro modo. -azoto la puerta de su armario una vez adentro.

-¡Haaa! -Kazumi exhalo cuando se vio sola de nuevo en la habitación, su _"hermanita"_ seguía siendo difícil de tratar en algunos aspectos.

Sonrió llena de motivación ante el reto que representaba ganársela, haría que algún día en verdad la llamara _"Kazumi-Neesama"_. Con nueva energía dejo a la chica para que se cambiara.

 **..**

Una vez azoto la puerta, Eimi se recargo en ella soltando un gran suspiro, su _"hermana"_ siempre lograba alterarla. En esos momentos agradecía que su cuarto contara también con un pequeño cuarto que utilizaba como armario para ella sola, no era que su familia fuera rica, pero gracias a su hermano mayor y a la herencia de sus padres podían vivir de manera decente y con algunos lujos.

Sus padres habían muerto hace tiempo en un accidente de avión, su padre Satoru y su madre Wakana viajaban a Corea a cerrar un contrato con una empresa de allá, que haría prosperar la empresa de su padre. Esa desgracia había sucedido justo un mes después de que su hermano mayor cumpliera los 18 años, dejándolos solos y a merced de varios familiares que deseaban la herencia que les habían dejado.

Al final, quien gano su custodia había sido su tío Koushuu, hermano menor de su padre. Lo conocían desde pequeños así como a la esposa de este, Ryoko y a su única hija, Haru, con quien compartía la misma edad de 13 años. Ellos estaban dispuestos a criarlos sin embargo su hermano mayor había tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo, al ser mayor de edad y con la ayuda de su tía abogada, no les fue imposible que el chico consiguiera la custodia de su hermanita. Y a pesar de que vivían en la antigua casa familiar, sus tíos estaban al pendiente de ellos; gracias a su apoyo, su hermano mayor pudo estudiar la carrera de medicina mientras cuidaba del hogar y de ella.

La empresa de sus padres tuvo que ser vendida al caer en banca rota por culpa de la empresa Coreana, que había retirado su apoyo financiero después de la muerte de sus padres, demandando una compensación y otras cosas más. La pequeña empresa Sawamura se vio en bancarrota con tanta deuda, por lo que solo pudieron vender lo que quedo de ella. El poco dinero de la venta, su hermano mayor lo había resguardado en el banco y era con el que ella pagaba su carrera universitaria, la cual era la misma que su madre y su tía, Derecho.

Eimi escogió con gran rapidez su atuendo, cambiándose en tiempo record. Esa noche tendrían una cena con toda la familia o al menos con los que quedaban ahí. Su vestimenta consistía en una falda negra, acompañada de una playera de manga larga blanca, calcetas negras hasta mitad de muslo y unos zapatos negros. Se miró en el espejo acomodando su cabello, su tía Ryoko era una mujer que gustaba que sus sobrinos e hija vistieran de manera adecuada, por lo que no le quedaba más que vestir bien aunque fuera una cena informal, misma razón por la que Kazumi vestía tan bien.

-¡Eimi baja, ya llego la tía Ryoko! -el grito de su hermano mayor la alerto.

Por lo que rápidamente salió de su armario y habitación, si no bajaba rápido su tía la regañaría sobre la puntualidad. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, en donde tropezó salvándose de caer al agarrarse del barandal. Ante tan peligroso momentos, se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire, regulo su respiración y se encamino más tranquilamente hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba su familia ya reunida.

En la cabecilla de la mesa se encontraba sentado su hermano mayor, Chris Yuu Sawamura; cabello café, ojos del mismo tono, cejas abundantes y muy apuesto, el cual le sonrió al verla. Su hermano vestía de un traje negro, que ella le había regalado semanas atrás. Si alguien le pidiera describirlo, ella solo podría hacerlo de una forma; su hermano era un hombre ejemplar, perfecto.

Sentada a su lado izquierdo, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga rosa, sonrisa zorruna, piel blanca y de aura enigmática, la cual vestía un traje negro. En cuanto la mujer la observo, ella sonrió y saludo cortésmente.

-Bienvenida tía Ryoko.

-Buena noches pequeña. -la voz de la mujer era delicada.- Veo que cada vez tus modales son mejores. -le sonrió en aprobación.

-Siéntate Eimi, serviré la cena. -pidió Kazumi entrando al comedor con un carrito con los platos de la comida.

Kazumi era la señora de la casa al ser la esposa de Chris, por lo que en esta ocasión a la castaña solo le quedo asentir, su tía era muy estricta a la hora de que se siguiera ese tipo de protocolo. La señora de la casa era la anfitriona. Tomo asiento en la segunda silla del lado derecho de su hermano puesto que la primera silla le pertenecía a su cuñada.

La cena fue servida de manera esplendida, y felicitaron a la anfitriona por tan buenos platillos. La noche paso entre una pequeña plática al principio de cosas serias para luego pasar a algo más familiar.

-Entonces, ¿Haru regresara en un mes? -pregunto con emoción la oji-ámbar.

Al fin, después de tres años vería a su prima y mejor amiga. La pequeña Haru se había ido a Inglaterra a estudiar, y solo había regresado una vez de visita y no había sido el mejor momento para la familia.

-Así es. Dentro de poco tendremos a nuestra conejita de vuelta. -dijo la mujer feliz de tener de regreso a su adorable hija- La verdad es que me habría sentido más segura si tú también hubieras ido con ella. Si tan solo hubieras aceptado la beca que también te ofrecieron junto a ella, en estos momentos ya habrías acabado tu carrera y podría ofrecerte un puesto permanente en el bufet. En estos momentos estaríamos recibiendo la noticia de que estas por graduarte junto a ella. Las dos serian mis mejores abogadas en un futuro. Que desperdicio de oportunidad...

La menor sentía que las palabras de su tía eran flechas de quejas que se incrustaban en su cuerpo, invadiéndola de culpa. Por su parte sus hermanos mayores solo podían reír al ver como la chica se doblaba de dolor como si en verdad fueran flechas. La más pequeña de la casa en ocasiones dramatizaba más de la cuenta, el ejemplo fue cuando cayó de su asiento ante lo dicho por su tía, quien gustaba de verla así.

-...Si hubieras ido con ella no nos habría dado tan mala noticia cuando nos visitó hace dos años...-cuando la pequeña Eimi estaba resignada a recibir el tiro de gracia, fue que se descubrió el verdadero pesar de su tía.- ¿Porque tenía que regresar de aquel viaje solo para presentarnos al holgazán que trajo con ella y que declaro su prometido? ¿Porque no fuiste con ella para impedir eso?

-Jajája...-rio de manera nerviosa.- Bu... Bueno, en ese tiempo una retorcida mujer se encontraba seduciendo a mi Onii-sama, no podía abandonarlo. -aclaro mirando de reojo a su cuñada.

-Gracias. -Kazumi le sonrió con gran orgullo.

-¡No era un cumplido!

-Ay Eimi, ni aun quedándote aquí, pudiste evitar que la retorcida Kazumi se casara con Chris. -Ryoko le sonrió a su sobrina.

A la abogada le hacía gracia que a pesar de que su sobrino llevara ya dos años de casado con Kazumi, la pequeña Eimi se negara a aceptar aquel hecho y aunque la relación entre la mujeres era mejor que al inicio, aun había un poco de distancia entre ellas. Sobre todo porque la menor se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que su hermano se había enamorado de alguien por quien estaba dispuesto a apoyar incondicionalmente, y es que Eimi aún no experimentaba esa emoción, ese sentimiento.

Eimi Sawamura, a sus 21 años y a pesar de ser muy popular en sus escuelas al poseer una alegría desbordante, de ser sociable, amable y varias virtudes más, y que recibía confesiones por lo menos una vez a la semana, nunca se había interesado en nadie de ese modo, nadie había llamado nunca su atención en un ámbito sentimental... en palabras propias de la chica; _"Ningún hombre es como Onii-sama."_

 _ ***Niña con complejo de hermano mayor***_ Ryoko suspiro ante su pensamiento, observando como su sobrina tomaba nuevamente asiento en la mesa. Al menos su familia sobreprotectora no debía preocuparse por el momento, porque lo sabía, el día que la pequeña se fijara en alguien ardería Troya.

Chris era sobreprotector con su hermanita y por su parte, aquel tipo tendría que pasar por muchas pruebas antes de siquiera besarla, e incluso estaba segura que Kazumi haría alguna jugada por proteger a su cuñada, quien era tan inocente que aun creía que los bebés eran traídos por la cigüeña. Quien intentara mantener una relación con su sobrina debería ser como ella misma decía… _alguien perfecto._

-La suerte estaba en mi contra y a favor del demonio. -alego en su defensa.- El día de la boda, el tonto del padre se saltó la parte de: _"Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"…_ yo quería gritar en ese momento _"¡Yo me opongo!"_

-En realidad si lo dijo, Eimi.

-¿Eh? -la chica miro a su hermano, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona.- Pero yo nunca oí…

-Fuiste tú quien llego tarde a la boda. -le contradijo su hermano nuevamente.

-La madrina llegando tarde a la boda, eso no es para nada bien visto Eimi. -se burló su tía.

-No fue mi culpa que a mitad de la ceremonia me tuviera que retirar y que regresara tarde… o que técnicamente no llegara...-murmuro lo último.- El servicio de meseros me llamo a media ceremonia me llamo para informarme que los que tendrían que haber llevado el pastel de bodas todavía no llegaban. La fiesta de recepción tenía que estar lista y sin pastel no hay fiesta…-aclaro la chica amante del dulce.- Tenia que arreglar eso para que fuera perfecto…

-Si ibas arruinar mi boda, ¿para que querías que todo estuviera perfecto? -pregunto Chris.

Eimi guardo silencio. Ahora que lo razonaba mejor, había algo de razón en lo dicho por su hermano. Si iba a impedir el matrimonio, ¿por qué debía ser perfecto? Sin tener respuesta a la pregunta olvido que debía decir algo o seria usado en su contra.

-…En otras palabras. Aparte de arruinar mi boda, ¿querías celebrar mi desgracia? -el hombre fingió sentirse dolido.- No recuerdo haberte criado de esa manera.

-¡Onii-sama, eso no es verdad! -se apresuró aclararle a su querido hermano.- Claro que no sería capaz de celebrar tu desgracia. Es solo que Kazumi me pidió que la ceremonia fuera perfecta porque sería para ti, el hombre perfec…-la chica repentinamente dejo de explicarse, observando a su cuñada que le sonreía.- ¡Todo fue tu plan!

-Temía que si fueras a interponerte. -sonrió la mayor- Gracias a dios, que tardaron mucho haciendo aquel extravagante pastel, que solo pedí para que llegara tarde.

-Y después de un año te enteras Eimi. Eres tan inocente, hija. -agrego la pelirosa divertida por la situación.

-Maldita tanuki. ¿Ahora que voy a decirles a nuestros padres cuando los vea de nuevo en el cielo? -dramatizo la menor haciendo reír a todos- Les prometí que cuidaría de Onii-chan, pero una tanuki lo atrapo con sus mañas. Oh, pobre de nuestra familia, se ha unido una mancha.

-Gracias.

-¡Que no es un cumplido! Además, recuerda cómo te conocí. Esa no es la mejor manera de conocer a la novia de mi Onii-sama. Sumándole tu pasado, eras una delincuente maldita Tanuki. –exclamo la castaña señalando a su cuñada quien sonrió aún más.

-Y tu primera pregunta me dejo en claro que eras una tontita.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

-Onii-sama me regañara. Ayer solo le mande un mensaje de que me quedaría con Haru. Me va a matar. -susurraba temerosa la chica.- Maldito Boss, por su culpa no pude llegar a casa ayer… ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar tanta tarea? Onii-sama estará enojado, específicamente me pidió que no faltara ayer porque hablaríamos de algo importante...

Al entrar no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, estaba 100% segura de que a su llegada lo que la recibirá sería un regaño de parte de su hermano, el cual no habría dormido por estar preocupado por ella al no llegar a dormir a casa. Sin embargo no paso, la casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Busco en la planta baja algún rastro de su hermano pero no hallo nada.

Extrañada, subió al segundo piso cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno, solo por si acaso su cansado hermano dormía. Trabajar tantas horas en el hospital le hacían mal a su hermano, quien apenas dormía una cuantas horas por cuidar de ella y de la casa. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del mayor y la abrió con cuidado, no necesitaba prender la luz, bastaba con la que entraba por la ventana, era suficiente para ver el interior.

-Onii-sama~ -hablo en el voz baja, casi inaudible mientras abría la puerta poco a poco.

Lo que nunca espero en su vida fue ver a una mujer completamente desnuda, la cual se encontraba levantándose de la cama de su hermano, el cual cabía agregar se encontraba plácidamente dormido aun en el otro lado de la cama.

-¿Hola~? -hablo la invasora, saludando con una mano y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sonrió pensando que quizás seguía dormida, por lo que cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que abrió. Con la mano en la manija espero unos segundos en los que exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones y los volvió a llenar, tallo sus ojos y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para despertar, todo en menos de un minuto.

Sin la delicadeza anterior volvió abrir la puerta, encontrándose la misma imagen que la vez anterior, con una sola diferencia… en esta ocasión la chica -que seguía en la misma posición- portaba ahora una camisa de su hermano que le cubría el cuerpo como si fuera una bata al ser más grande.

-¡¿Hiciste magia o qué?! -le grito a la chica, ante la rapidez de ponerse una prenda.

-¡Eso es lo primero que preguntas!

 _ **..**_

Chris había terminado despertando al escuchar los fuertes gritos de su hermana, en contra de la presencia extra en esa familia de dos, con gran esfuerzo detuvo a su hermanita de matar a la visita, pidiéndole la oportunidad de explicar las cosas y de que no era una ladrona… Fue así, como Chris a sus 23 años por primera vez, se encontraba en un momento incómodo con su familia. Se encontraban en la sala de la casa, Eimi sentada en un sillón individual enfrente de su hermano y la chica mapache -por su truco con la ropa- que estaban en un sofá más grande.

-Eimi, quiero presentarte a Miyuki Kazumi, ella es mi novia. Ayer pensaba presentarlas durante la cena, pero tú no llegaste…-hablo el mayor.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Eimi. Chris me ha hablado mucho de ti…-agrego la chica con una sonrisa.- Siento mucho la situación anterior.

-Coff… Coff…-el mayor fingió un ataque de tos.-Eimi… no quería que vieras eso…Una cosa llevo a la otra... la casa sola… estaba cansado… …-sorprendiéndose de que la menor no lo interrumpiera, continuo su monologo.- Ella me acompaño a mi habitación a descansar…

Al inicio no hablo por la sorpresa que le invado, después se mantuvo callada escuchando a su hermano quien se notaba nervioso y temeroso por su reacción. Al menos le daría el beneficioso de la duda, fue por eso que se mantuvo tranquila, escuchando la historia del encuentro de los enamorados que narraba su hermano con una cara tan roja como un tomate, algo nuevo, una expresión que nunca le vio.

Al término de la plática, se retiró a su habitación en completa calma y ya una vez en la seguridad de su cuarto, pudo liberar su sentir. Tristeza. Miedo. Felicidad. Vergüenza…

Aunque le fue muy difícil comprender como su honorable hermano se enamoró de aquella mujer, no quiso arruinar aún más su día, por lo que permaneció en su alcoba el reto del día. Quedándose dormida.

Ya por la noche y una vez su novia se retiró a su casa, Chris subió a buscar a su hermana, debía aun hablar con ella. Quería que la persona compartiera totalmente su felicidad, y para ello, Eimi debía conocer todo de la persona que en un futuro podría llegar a ser parte de la familia.

-Eimi, necesitamos hablar…-le dijo después de despertarla.

Le dio un poco de comida ya que no comió nada durante el día, a la par que le contaba lo que no se atrevió a decir por respeto a su pareja. La chica escucho atentamente a su hermano, quien le conto la vida de su novia. Una vez terminado aquello, el mayor se retiró dejándola sola para que lo pensara.

Según su hermano; la madre de Kazumi murió cuando era pequeña y su padre se involucró con personas malas, a las cuales les termino debiendo mucho dinero. Al no poder pagarles les ofreció a su hija adolescente, la cual era inteligente. Kazumi termino en una banda de yakuzas, a la cual ayudaba a cambio de la deuda de su padre. La chica de lentes proponía formas más fáciles para incrementar las ganancias monetarias sin mucho esfuerzo. Vivió aquella vida de delincuente durante su adolescencia, librándose al cumplir 20 años, aunque no de la mejor manera.

La policía había realizado una redada a aquella mafia, que se resistió provocando una balacera entre bandos. Kazumi se vio involucrada sin querer cuando trataba de huir, recibiendo un balazo en la pierna, impidiéndole huir de la escena y siendo llevada al hospital, en calidad de detenida.

Fue así como conoció a Chris, quien fue el encargado de cuidarla mientras estaba hospitalizada. Al inicio la chica no confío en su doctor, quien supo ganársela poco a poco. Kazumi le conto su historia por insistencia del doctor al no creerla una mala persona. Al saber que la chica era inocente, y solo era una víctima más de los males del mundo, Chris le pidió ayuda a su tía Ryoko, quien accedió a defenderla en el juzgado para impedir que fuera a la cárcel. Lográndolo.

Al ser ya mayor de edad, Kazumi no tenía por qué regresar con su padre, era libre. Así que comenzó a vivir sola y visitando a Chris… A cambio de su defensa, Ryoko le pidió que trabajara en su buffet como secretaria y aunque argumento que era para asegurarse de que no cometiera nuevamente algún delito, era obvio que era porque le agrado y quería ayudarla.

Eimi se recostó en su cama, observando el techo mientras seguía hundida en sus pensamientos…

 _Miyuki Kazumi…_

Ella no era lo que esperaba para la persona que uniría su vida a la de su hermano mayor. Siempre pensó que su hermano se casaría con alguien como él… alguien amable, cariñosa, elegante, seria, trabajadora, cautivadora, sensata, inteligente, modesta, amorosa… sin embargo, aquella invasora era todo lo contrario.

Aun así… la aceptaría un poco mientras hiciera sonreír a su hermano mayor…

 _ **~Fin del Flash Back~**_

 _ **.**_

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema. Creo que Mei me había dicho que vendría solo para molestar. ¿Dónde está?

Eimi salió de sus recuerdos al oír la voz de su cuñada. Aquel día había marcado el cambio en su vida, acepto la relación de su hermano pero la personalidad de la chica le hacía difícil aceptarla a ella. La quería, con el tiempo la llego a querer pero se negaba a decírselo. Se sentía a gusto peleando con ella constantemente, era parte de su relación.

-Haa, el tonto de mi yerno. -hablo la pelirosa sonriendo maliciosamente.- Le deje más trabajo y lo encerré en su oficina, le dije al guardia de seguridad que no lo dejara salir hasta que acabara.

-En otras palabras pasara la noche allí. -determino el hombre de familia, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de las mujeres.

-Creía que habías aceptado a Mei como familia al darle trabajo en la firma. -comento la menor, observando a su tía.- Por eso no regreso a Londres con Haru…

Las mujeres mayores observaron a Eimi, sonriendo ante la inocencia de la chica.

-Le di trabajo porque Haru se ve tan feliz en esa relación… de ese modo podría vigilarlo de que no le fuera infiel a mi dulce niña. -aclaro la abogada.- Aunque acepto que Mei resulto ser muy buen abogado. Que sea un maldito holgazán es algo extra…

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Ryoko-san, en cuanto dice que Mei es un holgazán. -apoyo Kazumi- Siempre se escapa del trabajo. No saben lo difícil que es buscarlo por todo el buffet. Hoy lo encontré durmiendo debajo del escritorio del _cheetah_ , quien como había salido de viaje, Mei se aprovechó de eso.-se quejaba la mujer.

-Buen trabajo.-le dijo su esposo dándole su apoyo.

Conocía al tal Mei y solo podía decir que a pesar de ser una buena persona era irritante. No entendía como su dulce y tímida prima, había terminado involucrada con ese sujeto, quien se creía superior.

-Cierto. -Kazumi recordó un asunto de la oficina, llamando la atención de su jefe superior.- Ryoko-san, hablando de cheeath…

-Volvió a despedir a su secretaria…-termino adivinando la pelirosa, tenía experiencia en eso.

-Exacto.

-¿De quién hablan? -Pregunto curiosa la más pequeña- Porque dudo que hablan de un guepardo real.

-Hablamos de Kuramochi Youichi, el…

-El mejor abogado especialista en derecho mercantil, ¿en serio hablan de él? -interrumpió fascinada la estudiante

La emoción de la menor tenía justificante. Después de todo, su cuñada y tía hablaban de una eminencia en el mundo de las leyes. Era casi 100% que muchos de los estudiantes de leyes tuvieran a aquel hombre como alguien que admirar y ella no era la excepción.

-…Yo estuve a punto de conocerlo. ¡Ahh!...-grito al recordar su pesar.- Tenía una conferencia en mi universidad pero ese día llegue tarde por desgracia. -chillo la chica.

Los miembros de la familia la observaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que se mostraba de ese modo… sobre todo al hablar de un hombre.

-¿Fue el día que estudiaste hasta tarde porque tendrías un examen y cuando te desperté saliste corriendo hacia afuera de la casa sin importarte que estabas en pijama y cuando te distes cuenta ya era demasiado tarde porque te vio el vecino? -pregunto al fin Kazumi, con una sonrisa por recordarle aquel vergonzoso día a la castaña.

-Si… era ese d-día… -dijo avergonzada.

Su rostro se puso rojo, mientras que su hermano gruño por lo bajo, ahora él ya también recordaba. Desde aquel día su vecino se había interesado en ella, importunando en la casa con el pretexto de pedir azúcar o algún otro favor a cualquier hora del día.

-Oh, tengo una grandiosa idea. -sonrió ante el plan brillante de su genial cerebro- Ryoko-san~ -llamo a la pelirosa que la miro.

Kazumi le hizo una leve señal para que mirara a la oji-ámbar y ambas sonrieron, uniendo sus mentes en una idea que probablemente causaría grandes situaciones. Ambas intentaron transmitirse sus pensamientos a través de la mirada, siendo observados por los hermanos a los que un escalofrió les recorrió por toda la columna.

-Nee~ Eimi. -llamo la abogada.

-Sí, tía.

-Tienes arroz cerca del ojo. -señalo en su propio rostro la parte afectada.

-¡¿Qué?! -se exalto rápidamente pasando sus manos por su rostro para quitar al rufián.

-Eso no era lo que pensaba. -aclaro Kazumi.

-Ya lo sé pero es que eso me estaba distrayendo…-aclaro la mayor.- No entiendo como ese granito de arroz llego allí.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de la mujer, la cual no perdía la oportunidad para alterar a la menor.

-En cualquier caso...-retomo la plática Ryoko, de seguir buscando con que burlarse de su sobrina no terminarían nunca- Eimi, ¿te gustaría trabajar como secretaria para Kuramochi Youichi mientras acabas tu carrera?

-¡¿En serio?! -la chica se levantó de golpe de su lugar, subiéndose a gatas sobre la mesa para acortar distancia con su tía y verla de frente.- ¡¿Hablas en serio tía?! ¿No te estas burlando de mi de nuevo?

-Creo que Mochi te sería un gran ejemplo para que veas lo que te espera si escoges especializarte en asuntos empresariales.

-¡Ah! Pero tendría que dejar de ser la secretaria auxiliar de la tía. -Eimi ladeo su cabeza al llegar a esa deducción.

-¡Ah, eso es verdad! -expreso Ryoko con gran pesar, no había pensado realmente en eso.- ¿Me quieres quitar mis días libres que tengo gracias a Eimi? -se quejó.

En sus ratos libres -que sucedían seguido- Eimi ayudaba a su tía con algunos asuntos de oficina; juntas resolvían algunos casos aunque ella solo le ayudara a debatir una solución, así como también ayudaba con los presupuestos y otros asuntos que llegaran a ocurrir en el buffet, también limpiando y ordenando la oficina de la abogada, sin interactuar con los demás oficinistas. Al pensarlo de esa manera, Eimi llego a la conclusión de que era como la secretaria invisible de su tía, la amante oculta.

Gracias a la gran ayuda de su sobrina, Ryoko tenía demasiado tiempo libre, el cual usaba sabiamente en otras cosas más divertidas que llenarse de papeles, ya que como jefa del buffet, tenía muy pocos casos de los que se encargaba ella en persona; y lo que realizaba era solamente porque se trataban de personas muy importantes en el país, por lo regular los demás casos se los dejaba a sus subordinados.

-Ryoko-san, usted siempre está libre. Usted en realidad nunca trabaja. Todo se lo deja a Eimi y a nosotros, sus trabajadores...-dijo con la boca llena de razón Kazumi.

Miyuki debía convencerla o de lo contrario era ella la que terminaría dividida entre dos abogados problemáticos; su holgazán jefe y el gruñón que gustaba de despedir secretarias a diestra y siniestra. Como la única capaz de tratarlos era obvio que todos en la oficina le pedirían que se encargara de ellos dos, y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso. ¡Tenia vida propia! ¡No quería lidiar con dos pequeños niños que se creían adultos! Le basta con su adorable e inocente hermanita personal.

-...Además, Eimi es demasiado eficiente para usted.

-Pero…

Ryoko callo al ver como su sobrina política le incitaba con un gesto de barbilla que mirara a un lado, justo donde se encontraba la pequeña estudiante, la cual tenía sus manos en forma de ruego, observándola fijamente con ojitos brillosos claramente esperanzada en que le diera la oportunidad de trabajar con su ídolo.

-Si Mochi continua despidiendo secretarias por tan solo una equivocación, las demandas empezaran a llegar. -uso su última carta, si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

-Eimi, a partir de mañana serás la secretaria de Kuramochi quien por cierto es muy estricto. -declaro la pelirosa firmemente, no quería que su negocio se viera afectado por una tontería de un niñato.

-¡No importa! -Exclamo rápidamente- ¡No puedo creer que trabajare junto a Kuramochi Youichi! -comenzó a dar algunos saltitos de alegría, como si hubiera recibido su primer regalo de cumpleaños- Esto lo tiene que saber Haruno, hasta luego.

La castaña se acercó a todos sus familiares, dándoles un beso en la mejilla como despedida para luego huir a su habitación a hacer una llamada a su amiga de la facultad. Quería contarle la gran oportunidad que le dio su tía al poder trabajar con uno de los abogados más jóvenes y excelentes del mundo. ¡Oh, sería la envidia de sus colegas estudiantiles!

-Esta tan emocionada que hasta se despidió de mi.-dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa.

Después de reír por el momento, continuaron la charla. Chris no se involucraba en los asuntos de su hermanita cuando se trataba de su carrera, después de todo, fue gracias al apoyo y palabras de Eimi que había decidido estudiar lo que le gustaba. Y no lo que originalmente pensó, estudiar administración de empresa para poder recuperar el legado de sus padres.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente:**_

 _ **Buffet Seidou:**_

-¿Emocionada Eimi? -pregunto a su cuñada quien se movía inquieta en el asiento del auto.

Eimi trabajaría a partir de ese momento a diario por lo que entraría a la misma hora que todos los empleados, teniendo el mismo destino Kazumi se había ofrecido a llevarla, recibiendo una aceptación de la chica. La pequeña Sawamura seria secretaria de medio tiempo, ya que estudiaba por la tardes en una Universidad cercana.

-Siento como si fuera la primera vez que pisara el buffet...

Decir que estaba emocionada era poco, estaba completamente feliz. Era tanta su emoción que podía ser alabada, esta vez hizo todo lo posible para levantarse temprano por ella misma y arreglarse tan bien, que incluso su hermano se sorprendió, escupiendo el café que tomaba en ese momento e incluso prohibiéndole salir

-...A pesar de ser la secretaria de la tía Ryoko por tantos años, no sabía que Kuramochi-san trabajaba aquí. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto por el edificio y créeme que nunca olvidaría a ese hombre. Es muy guapo.

-¿Así que te gusta físicamente? -dijo con malicia Kazumi, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermanita política hablar de un hombre con tanta emoción.- Picarona. Con razón vienes tan arreglada y puedo decir que maquillada...

 _ ***Esto se pone interesante***_ pensó con una gran sonrisa. Su idea estaba yendo mejor de lo pensado, parecía ser que se divertiría un poco. Además, de que tal vez cupido pudiera flechar al fin el corazón indomable de la menor. La cual incluso se mostraba más amigable con ella de manera inconsciente al estar más concentrada en otros asuntos.

-Claro que no… bueno si...-acepto sonrojándose-, pero no creas que acepte el trabajo solo por…

-Lo sé, Eimi. -estaciono el auto en el lugar privado que le pertenecía a ella. Bajando del vehículo siendo seguida al ascensor por su compañía- Tú no eres de esas chicas, sé qué harás un buen trabajo que hasta Mochi tendrá que reconocerlo.

-Es raro que me alagues, ¿sucede algo? -pregunto en guardia la chica mientras subían al piso en el que trabajaría la menor- ¿Tienes una enfermedad mortal, de la que no le has dicho a mi hermano y quieres dejar tus cosas listas antes de morir?

-Tan desconfiada como siempre. -suspiro.- No hare nada. Sé que eres buena, después de todo haces todo el trabajo de Ryoko-san y ella se largaba a pasear por allí sin tener que preocuparse de los asuntos en la oficina.

-Por cierto, Miyuki Kazumi… ¿Por qué Kuramochi-san despide muy seguido a sus secretarias? -pregunto con curiosidad sana.

Desde el día anterior había sentido cierta curiosidad por aquel asunto, sin embargo era mayor la emoción de tener el trabajo que lo dejo a un lado.

-Oh, eso… en realidad no es la gran cosa...-dijo Kazumi al bajar del ascensor.- Es solo porque nadie puede hacer el trabajo como él lo desea. Si fuera por él, no tendría secretaria y haría todo por sí mismo... pero siempre está tan ocupado, sale también muy seguido de viaje que no tiene el tiempo. -explicaba mientras algunos se acercaban a ella para que firmara o tomara algunos documentos de su jefe.- Después de todo varias compañías lo tienen a sus servicios, es por eso que necesita de ayuda extra pero las anteriores secretarias no pueden con el trabajo. Y él decide despedirlas por inútiles. Además de que es muy enojón y gritón, sobre todo no tiene paciencia. Es por eso que se ganó el apodo de cheetah gruñón…

-Kuramochi-san es muy…-la mapache puso atención a lo que diría su cuñada, se imaginaba que con lo que acababa de decirle quizás había roto cualquier estereotipo bueno que tendría del mejor abogado en contratos, pero es que él se había ganado la fama de cheeath gruñón.- ¡Kuramochi-san es genial!

-¿Estabas siquiera escuchándome?

-No puedo creer lo trabajador que es para necesitar ayuda como la de una secretaria aun con lo independiente que es según tú. -Eimi ignoro la pregunta, maravillada con su nuevo jefe.

-Hahahahaha -no puedo evitar reírse ante la inocencia de la oji ámbar, después de todo ella le había intentado decir que Kuramochi Youichi era un demonio pero parecía ser que no supo explicarse… No, ella se explicó bien, la tonta era su hermanita.

-¡¿De qué te ríes Miyuki Kazumi?!

-No importa. -respondió Kazumi.- Solo prepárate e intenta no explotar enfrente de él.

Dicho esto, la mayor abrió la puerta de la oficina a la que se dirigían, sin tocar, ni pedir permiso entro. La menor solamente la siguió entrando a una fría y sin color oficina. En medio de aquella solitaria habitación se encontraba un escritorio con varios papeles encima, así como archivos por doquier. _***Todo un desastre***_ pensó Eimi. _***Ahora entiendo porque suele mejor ir a ver a su cliente en persona...***_

-¿Necesitas algo Kazumi? -una voz varonil se escuchó detrás de las mujeres, quienes dieron un pequeño sobresalto del susto.

Ambas chicas se giraron para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellera verde y ojos café, que mantenía el ceño fruncido con la mirada fija en un folder con documentos que estaba leyendo mientras se adentraba a su oficina.

-Vine a traerte a tu nueva secretaria.

-Mi nombre es Sawamura Eimi. -se presentó con un sonrojo la menor.

Los nervios se hicieron presentes en ella al ver a aquel hombre que solo veía en revistas, no podía creer que estuviera conociendo a una celebridad dentro de su carrera y que se viera más apuesto en persona. Poco le importo el hecho de que el hombre ni le devolviera un poco la mirada.

-El mío Kuramochi. -paso de largo a las dos sin mirarlas.- Bien, acomoda los documentos en orden de serie. Me voy, tengo asuntos que atender. -dijo mientras sacaba algo de unos cajones para luego salir corriendo de la oficina.

-¡Woow! Eso fue rápido... -dijo Eimi, observando la puerta que dejo abierta.

-Ahora entiendes de donde el sobrenombre. -dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa.- Siempre lo veras corriendo.

-Cheetah...-murmuro la menor con una sonrisa.- Creo que le queda.

-Bien, ya escuchaste lo que tienes que hacer. -Miyuki interrumpió los pensamientos de la menor.- Pero como soy una buena persona y una gran Onee-sama, te daré algunas explicaciones y luego me voy. No quiero que te despidan en tu primer día, al menos intenta durar una semana.

-¡Ha! Yo durare aquí hasta mi graduación. -exclamo segura de sí.

-Si duras aquí un mes, tendrás mi respeto. -dijo con burla.

Kazumi espero que la contraria le replicara algo como era costumbre, algo como: _"Dije que durare aquí hasta mi muerte, te demostrare que soy mejor..."_ o algo así, sin embargo aquello nunca llego. Miro a su compañía que la miraba con sus ojos grandes y brillosos.

-Res-pe-to~ -dijo cantarín Eimi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que no debí haberlo dicho. -murmuro Kazumi, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-HAHAHAHA, YO SAWAMURA EIMI TRABAJARE AQUÍ HASTA LA MUERTE...-exclamo la chica con energía al cien.

-Parecer ser que no quieres que te explique nada por lo que me voy. -comento la chica de lentes al ver que su hermanita comenzaba a alabarse a sí misma.- Llamare a Chris y le diré que fuiste despedida en el primer día.

-¡Espera deidad después de Chris-Oniisama! -la detuvo abrazándola de la cintura, impidiendo que se fuera.

-¿Después de Chris?

-¡Bríndame un poco de tu sabiduría! ¡Ilumina mi camino!

-Bueno, qué más da…-se sentía emperatriz.- Vamos, te explico rápido. -fue convencida.

La mayor le explico a detalle como trabajaba el abogado; como le gustaban las cosas, donde se acomodaba algunos documentos para mejor acceso, el orden impecable -porque era lo que le gustaba al hombre-, así como también sus gustos quisquillosos que llegaba a tener el mejor abogado. Muchas secretarias habían sido despedidas por Kuramochi, ya que no conseguían seguirle el ritmo al hombre.

Kazumi también le dio una lista de posibles cosas pocas comunes que el otro sería capaz de pedirle y donde podría encontrarlas más fácilmente. Le facilito algunos consejos y algunos trucos para archivar los documentos. Eimi prestaba atención total a su cuñada, dispuesta a aprenderse todo para complacer al quisquilloso de su jefe. Durante ese rato, descubrió que su ejemplo a seguir era alguien muy peculiar.

-Si sabes como Kuramochi-san trabaja, ¿porque no eres su secretaria?

-La única razón por la que sé cómo Mochi trabaja, es porque ayudaba a sus antiguas secretarias a acabar con su trabajo. Sentía pena por las chicas. -Explico con falso pesar- Además, ya tengo un tonto como jefe no necesito tener otro más.

La plática se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre ingreso a la habitación, pidiendo la atención de Miyuki. Eimi los vio murmurar algo y luego maldecir por lo bajo a la suerte. El hombre se retiró, dejándolas nuevamente solas.

-Por tu cara, supongo que Mei se escapó de su oficina y tienes que salir a buscarlo ¿verdad?

-Así es, ya te explique lo necesario por lo que te dejo. Lo demás es como cuando trabajabas para Ryoko-san así que no te preocupes. -decía Kazumi saliendo de la oficina.- Suerte.

-Gracias deidad después de Chris-Oniisama.

La pequeña Sawamura comenzó con su trabajo sintiéndose al inicio como cenicienta al tener que limpiar aquel desastre de oficina, después comenzó a acomodar todos los folders por número de serie tal y como había sido pedido además de leer los documentos en el proceso, verificando que estuvieran en orden. Además de que era una costumbre que tenía desde cuando era la secretaria de su tía, quien le dio permiso de leer los casos en los que trabajaba para que aprendiera un poco en el proceso. En menos de media hora se encontraba leyéndolos, sin importarle si a su jefe le molestaría o no, y es que no podían culparla, a ella le interesaba exactamente aquella especialidad, por lo que los casos eran de su agrado. Estudiaba leyes, ya que quería ayudar a las personas de esa manera tal y como su madre Wakana lo hacía tiempo atrás, además de que después de lo que sucedió con la empresa de su padre había decidido que estaría preparada para todo.

Las horas pasaron y ella continúo con su trabajo, sin ninguna interrupción hasta que noto unos documentos que poseían el nombre del jefe de su cuñada tanuki. Narumiya Mei. Después de leer su contenido intuyo que sería de un caso reciente, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al piso que se dedicada a asuntos familiares, la especialidad del rubio. Al llegar había mucho movimiento en aquel nivel, por lo que se tardó en encontrar la oficina del chico. Toco la puerta y entro cuando se le dio permiso, encontrándose con una escena peculiar; pegado casi al escritorio un rubio quejándose en voz baja mientras firmaba papeles y la mujer de su hermano, de pie al lado del rubio, de brazos cruzados mientras se aseguraba de que trabajara.

-Te falta firmar ese...-dijo Kazumi con voz seria.

-Miyuki, te traje esto. -llamo, haciendo que la mujer la viera y su rostro que antes poseía el ceño fruncido se volviera una sonrisa.

-Oh, Eimi. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has rendido con el trabajo? -se burló- Es mejor que acabes hoy todo, porque te recuerdo que mañana tienes clases y es mejor no juntar el trabajo.

-¡Eimi, sálvame de tu malvada cuñada! -rogo el rubio, quien la miraba con azules ojos de cachorro necesitado.

-No es eso, encontré esto y tienen el nombre de Mei, por lo que en realidad traje más trabajo. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Traición! -grito el rubio dejándose caer en su escritorio fingiendo llorar.

Kazumi se acercó tomando los pápeles para leerlos, sonriendo por la eficacia del peli verde y la intuición de su hermanita al llevar aquellos documentos tan importante tan rápido como los encontró. ¿Porque a su jefe no se le pegaba algo de esos dos? Eso haría su trabajo más fácil.

-¿Me equivoque? -pregunto un tanto insegura, su cuñada no decía nada.

-No, son de Mei. Mochi nos está apoyando en este caso de separación de bienes. -aclaro.- Veo que ya los ha firmado. Gracias por traerlos.

-En ese caso me retiro, suerte con la cacatúa de tu jefe...-le deseo a la mayor, quien rio ante el apodo que le había puesto a su jefe.

-¡¿Cómo que cacatúa?! -exclamo el rubio exasperado por la comparación.

-Te queda perfecto. Ahora ponte a trabajar. -ordeno la mujer.

Eimi rio levemente al ver como el rubio comenzaba a quejarse como niño pequeño, para luego retirarse y regresar a la oficina de Kuramochi, aun debía arreglar algunas cosas. Al salir del elevador, noto que a comparación del piso del rubio, ese piso estaba en completo silencio. Antes de entrar a la oficina fue interceptada por una señora que se notaba amable.

-Disculpa, eres la nueva secretaria de Kuramochi-sama ¿cierto?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Necesita algo? Él no se encuentra en estos momentos.

-Estos papeles los pidió específicamente para el caso 06542, se los he traído.

-Oh, gracias. Se los daré cuando regrese. -dijo con una sonrisa aceptando el folder.

La mujer le sonrió y se retiró, por lo que ella entro a la oficina, dejando el nuevo trabajo en el escritorio. Continúo acomodando los anteriores papeles que movía antes de encontrar el de Mei. Después de casi tres horas comenzó a sentir sed, por lo que salió de aquella cueva para ir por un café. Al no saber dónde encontrarlo volvió a pensar que en verdad era la amante oculta de su tía. De aquel enorme edificio que visitaba desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, solo conocía la recepción y el piso superior, el que estaba completamente a la comodidad de su tía.

-Disculpe, ¿hay una cafetera por aquí? -pregunto a la secretaria del abogado de al lado, la cual le indico donde estaba.

-Pero es mejor que salga a comprar uno afuera, el de aquí sabe asqueroso. -le informo.

-Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo para salir por uno. -agradeció con una sonrisa para luego retirarse.

 _ ***No creo que sepa tan mal***_ pensó al momento en que entro a la sala de descanso que le habían indicado. Al localizar los instrumentos se preparó un café sencillo. Anteriormente había trabajado medio tiempo en una cafetería por lo que tenía un gusto especial por lo cafés, que la alerto al momento de finalizar y oler un poco el aroma. Era verdad que carecía de color, aroma pero no podía saber mal ¿verdad? Después de todo eran las oficinas del buffet de su tía.

El primer sorbo... lo escupió rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! Sabe asqueroso. ¿No será agua sucia? -se preguntaba a sí misma.

La chica limpio su desorden y tiro a la basura el vaso en que se había servido. Sin más regreso a la oficina de su jefe y tomo dinero de su bolso para salir a comprar algo mejor. No podía creer que dieran ese tipo de café en esa oficina, ella jamás tomo café allí porque su tía siempre la sacaba a comer juntas... _***¡Ah! Ahora sé la razón de porque siempre nos íbamos...***_ Suspiro derrotada, después le comentaría a su tía su fea experiencia.

 **.**

-¿Dónde está Eimi? -pregunto Kazumi al no encontrar a la chica en la oficina.

Había bajado a ver a la menor para ver qué tal le iba en su primer día. No lo admitiría pero le preocupaba la menor y más a sabiendas del trabajo en exceso que tenía el abogado, no importaba cuantos casos tuviera Youichi, siempre tomaba otro y aunque hacia bien su trabajo, su pensar es que algún día colapsaría, de hecho le sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Sin embargo al entrar a la oficina no encontró a la chica y tampoco estaba en el escritorio de afuera que le correspondía al ser secretaria, por lo que tuvo que preguntarle a alguien del piso.

-Si habla de la castaña oji ámbar salió hace una hora. -respondió un mensajero del lugar.

-En realidad regreso hace unos 15 minutos y se metió a la sala de descanso, traía varias bolsas consigo. Parece ser que salió de compras. -hablo la secretaria de al lado.

-¿Compras? -pregunto extrañada la de lentes.

Llena de curiosidad de lo que habría hecho la menor, se acercó y abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso, encontrándose con varias bolsas del supermercado cercano sobre la mesa y la estudiante, haciendo algo con las 6 cafeteras del lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Haciendo café...-respondió con un tono de obviedad.- No puedo creer la porquería de café que dan aquí.

-Así que lo probaste...-Kazumi rio un poco, se había olvidado de aquel detalle.- Pobre alma en desgracia.

-Cállate, nadie me di…-enmudeció al recordar que si le advirtieron.- Bueno, no pensé que el sabor fuera tan malo.

-Me hubiera gustado verte la cara.

-¡Miyuki Kazumi!

-Dejemos eso de lado, ¿porque estas utilizando la seis cafetera y que son todas esas bolsas?

-Salí a comprar café bueno, y estoy colocándolo en las cafeteras. Somos muchos en el lugar, es mejor tener preparado un poco para todos. -respondió Eimi terminando su labor y encarando a su familiar.- Mira, también he traído bocadillos.

Con alegría, la pequeña Sawamura le mostro una charola que tenía sobre la mesa, con una gran variedad de galletas, algunos panes y dulces japonés. Todo perfectamente para acompañar un café. La de lentes sonrió orgullosa de la pequeña, en verdad sus padres y Chris la habían criado perfectamente y con el amor necesario. Tomo asiento tomando algunas galletas en el proceso.

-Sírveme un café demasiado cargado.

-Sírvetelo tú misma.

A pesar de haberlo dicho, de igual manera se lo sirvió ella misma. Así como uno para ella, al fin podría disfrutar de un buen café. Se colocó a un lado de su cuñada y comenzaron una plática sobre el medio día que llevaba trabajando la más pequeña.

-¿Y Mei? -pregunto repentinamente Eimi al notar que su cuñada estaba vagando.

-Lo encadene a la silla y le puse candado. -le dijo mostrando una llave.- Es la hora del almuerzo, por lo que no debes preocuparte.

-Eres malévola.

Kazumi rio, siendo acompañada por la menor. Pasaron la hora del almuerzo en esa sala discutiendo el menú para la semana en la casa. Debido al inestable horario de Chris, nunca lo tomaban en cuenta a la hora de pensar sobre la comida, ya que había ocasiones eran solo ellas dos. Al término de su descanso ambas con un nuevo vaso de café se despidieron, para ir cada una a su lugar de trabajo.

Eimi antes de adentrarse de nuevo a esa oficina suspiro, estaba disfrutando al ver sobre los casos que llevaba el abogado, sin embargo odiaba que estuviera en tan mal estado aquel lugar. Al girar la manija recordó algo importante.

-Disculpen por molestarlos...-alzo la voz, atrayendo la voz de todos los presentes.- Soy la nueva secretaria de Kuramochi-sama, espero ser de ayuda para todos. -hizo una leve reverencia.- También quiero decirles que el café de la sala de descanso, ya no sabe a una porquería, lo he cambiado. Y aún quedan algunas galletas para que lo acompañen. Con permiso. -dicho esto se adentró a la oficina, se había retrasado en su trabajo más de lo esperado.

 **.**

El caso del expediente que tenía entre sus manos, que la tenía entretenida era sobre el contrato de un beisbolista y su equipo, el cual se negaba a pagar una suma de dinero en compensación por lesión, un caso muy sonado en la radio y televisión, no había nadie quien no hubiera llegado a escucharlo sobre todo porque el equipo profesional estuvo a punto de ser multado por la asociación del deporte. Lo que llamaba la atención de la chica era que pesar de que no era un caso que el gran abogado Kuramochi hubiera tomado entre sus manos, lo había hecho porque se trataba de un viejo amigo de la preparatoria y lo había ganado, con gran habilidad y destreza en el menor tiempo posible.

-¿Terminaste?...

Eimi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz repentina en la habitación, al alejar su mirada de los papeles se encontró con su cuñada sonriéndole como siempre desde la entrada.

-Sí. He terminado. -contesto levantándose de la silla, cerrando el expediente y colocándolo en su lugar.

Miro a través de la ventana, notando la oscuridad del exterior. La noche había caído sin que se diera cuenta, tan absorta estaba en la lectura del caso pasado que ni lo noto.

-Entonces vámonos. -dijo Kazumi.

La menor asintió, tomando su chamarra y su bolso, el frio era un motivante más para tomar nuevamente una taza de café, solo que en esta ocasión esperaría a llegar a casa y abrazar a su hermano, para impedir que Kazumi lo hiciera.

-Mochi no ha de tardar en regresar. Prepárale un café y déjaselo en su escritorio. -le comento Kazumi.

La chica miro el reloj de la oficina, al cual por cierto tuvo que cambiarle la pila para que volviera a funcionar. Durante el día y al ordenar aquella oficina, descubrió que Kuramochi Youichi era un hombre muy descuidado y despistado. El reloj marcaba que faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche.

-¿Viene tan tarde? -pregunto dirigiéndose a preparar la bebida.

-Sí, todos los días a menos que este de viaje. -respondió a gritos Kazumi desde el mismo lugar. El piso estaba vacío, por lo que no había necesidad de ser reservadas.-Le gusta el café amargo.

-De acuerdo.

-Como siempre está de un lado hacia otro, al final tiene que venir hacer su trabajo de escritorio durante la noche. -continuo la plática.

-Me quedo entonces. -determino la estudiante ya con la bebida lista.

-No es necesario, ¿acomodaste todo como te dije? -pregunto cuando la tuvo enfrente.

-Claro, todo está acomodado en su lugar, tal como me indicaste.

-Eso es suficiente. -Kazumi asintió satisfecha por el trabajo de su hermanita- Si quieres ayudarlo, es mejor no estar aquí. Como todo está en orden, él solo tendrá que firmar algunos papeles y podrá irse antes de las doce a su casa. No le gusta ser molestado además.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, vámonos a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente llego a su oficina agotado. Amaba su trabajo pero eso no quitaba que fuese cansado estar de un lado a otro porque las empresas no dejaban de meterse en problemas; los líderes de estas nunca entendían que debían seguir las leyes al pie de la letra. No quería imaginarse el lio que lo esperaba al llegar a su oficina, estaba seguro que aquella nueva secretaria sería igual o peor que la anterior. Lo único que hacían aquellas mujeres era complicarle más el trabajo, en cuanto llegara todo estaría desordenado y el pelearía por encontrar las cosas.

-Buenas noches. -lo saludo el guardia nocturno al pasar por recepción, por lo que le devolvió el saludo.

Subió al piso 6, como de costumbre el piso se encontraba completamente solo a esa hora de la noche. Él solía llegar después de la jornada de trabajo de la mayoría de las personas para disfrutar del silencio. Al entrar a su oficina prendiendo la luz, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar todo ordenado y limpio. Al menos la chica nueva era buena limpiando, ahora debía buscar los papeles que necesitaban su atención. ¿Dónde los habría dejado aquella invasora?

Se acercó a su escritorio para dejar su maletín, sin embargo no lo hizo al notar que ahí se encontraba un plato de galletas y un café, que aun seguía caliente, lo que le indicaba que aquella secretaria no tendría mucho de haberse ido o en tal caso aun seguía por ahí. Miro a su alrededor y luego el pasillo, el cual estaba desolado como cuando él paso. Si, se había ido.

Regreso a su escritorio, tomando una galleta. Tenía hambre, no había podido almorzar ni cenar por el trabajo. Cuando iba a tomar la segunda galleta, se topó con una notita pegada en el teléfono. No recordando si el la dejo ahí, la tomo y leyó mientras seguía comiendo las galletas y tomando el café.

.

" **Kuramochi-sama:**

 **Buen trabajo.**

 **Kazumi-san me ha dicho que regresa muy tarde a la oficina, por lo que me he tomado el atrevimiento de dejarle un café y unas galletas. Tómeselo ahorita que esta calientito, le hará bien comer algo después de un duro día lleno de trabajo.**

 **Sobre lo que me pidió antes de irse, lo he hecho. He acomodado los documentos por número de serie y los he acomodado en el lugar correspondiente.**

 **También quisiera informarle que llegaron los documentos que pidió sobre el contrato con la empresa Yuki INC, le he dejado esos documentos en su escritorio para que los pueda leer.**

 **Y sobre los papeles que tenían que ver con un caso familiar, se los he entrego ya a su asociado Narumiya.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Buenas noches."**

 **.**

El abogado estaba honestamente sorprendido por la eficacia de la nueva secretaria, por fin le habían traído a alguien decente. La nota incluía el método y lugares específicos en donde había dejado cada uno de los casos, así como también las llamadas que recibió y la agenda del siguiente día, algo que ni él había pensado en darle a la chica.

-Al menos sabe hacer su trabajo…-murmuro después del último sorbo de café, el cual había de agregar que estaba muy bueno.- ¿Cómo se llamaba...? -pregunto al aire.

.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

 **Tetsuna - Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Marlene** \- Esperamos les gustara nuestra nueva historia.

 **Angelice** \- Un GenderBender recien salido del horno XD

 **Tetsuna** \- Como notaron algunos personajes son mujeres...

 **Marlene** -

Eimi = Eijun  
Ryoko = Ryosuke  
Kazumi = Kazuya

Haru = Haruichi

 **Angelice -** Hasta la próxima actualización.

 **~Se cuidan~**

 **~Nos vemos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTAS:_**

 **Tetsuna:** Una nueva historia que esperamos les guste.

 **TITULO:** Secretaria  
AUTORA: **Tetsuna Hibari (T-H)**  
 **RESUMEN:** Sawamura Eimi _(Eijun)_ una joven universitaria empieza a trabajar como secretaria del mejor abogado mercantil de Japón, un ídolo en su carrera de leyes y que admira, descubrirá porque Kuramochi Youichi el "cheetah gruñón" -apodo que se ganó por su poca paciencia- ha tenido tantas secretarias.  
 **CLASIFICACIÓN** : Todos los públicos.  
 **CATEGORÍA:** DIAMOND NO ACE  
 **PAREJAS:** KuraSawa / ChrisMiyu / KouRyo / MeiHaru  
 **GENERO: GenderBender** , Romance, AU.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 - Su vida.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Eimi Sawamura** [21 años] - Secretaria de Kuramochi / Universitaria

 **Youichi Kuramochi** [25 años] - Jefe de Eimi / Abogado Mercantil

 **Kazumi Sawamura** [22 años] - Cuñada de Eimi / Secretaria de Narumiya

 **Chris Yuu Sawamura** [26 años] - Hermano mayor de Eimi / Esposo de Kazumi / Doctor de Pediatría

 **Ryoko Kominato** [40 años aparenta menos] - Tía de los hermanos Sawamura / Jefa de la firma Seidou / Abogada

 **Mei Narumiya** [25 años] - Cuñado de Eimi / Yerno de Ryoko / Jefe de Kazumi / Abogado Familiar

 ** _::::::::::::::::::_**

En un bar cercano a la firma de abogados de Seidou, se encontraban dos de los mejores abogados pasando un rato; Kuramochi Youichi y Yuki Tetsuya, un abogado especializado en divorcios y/o custodias legales de los menores. Y una vieja _coincidencia_ que ambos desconocían, es que él había sido el encargado del caso de los hermanos Sawamura, en donde le ayudo a Chris a conseguir la custodia de su hermanita menor después de la muerte de ambos padres.

-Pensaba que Mei vendría también. -Comento Kuramochi después de pedir su bebida al bartman.

-Obtuvo mucho trabajo de último momento. -respondió ocultando la sonrisa de burla que quería formarse en sus labios.

-Sabe Yuki-san, sé que es el jefe de Mei, pero debería dejar de delegarle tantos casos. El pobre es un muerto viviente últimamente.

-No lo hago por maldad. Ni por tener tiempo libre.

-¿Entonces?

-Son órdenes de Ryoko.

 ** _*Lo siento, Mei. No puedo hacer nada…*_** Kuramochi no dijo más. Conocía lo suficiente al mayor para saber que en verdad no era por su decisión poner la vida del rubio al límite, y a sabiendas de la historia personal de su colega y su jefa, sabía que aquel trato seguiría hasta la llegada de cierta chica.

-Es raro que aceptes una copa Kuramochi -dijo con algo cercano a la incredulidad y para cambiar el tema inicial.

-He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, necesitaba un trago. -dijo tomando su caballito de tequila.

-He escuchado sobre tu nueva secretaria. Dicen que es muy buena y muy hermosa -comento mientras el contrario se remangaba su camisa y se desataba la corbata. -…y es la que más ha durado bajo tu cuidado. Ya llevas dos semanas ¿cierto? -pregunto el contrario sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ante el comentario de su compañero de trabajo, Kuramochi cerró los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo al intentar visualizar a su secretaria. **_*¿Hermosa? ¿Lo es?... Lo único que recuerdo es que es más bajita que yo… Es rubia, creo… No esa es la de hace un mes ¿cierto? ¿O la de hace un mes era pelinegra?*_** siendo sincero consigo mismo, incluso él se sorprendió de que no recodara el rostro o algo mínimo de su secretaria.

-…Eso ¿creo?… -respondió dudoso.

Ahora que el tema salió a relucir, no recordaba haber tenido que gritar los últimos días y mucho menos recordaba tener encima todo el día a Kazumi regañándole sobre despedir a sus secretarias, lo que significaba que en verdad la chica era eficiente. Incluso pensaba que alguien más podría darle a la chica algún premio o medalla, llevaba dos semanas.

-Eso es sorprendente, a todas las despides en el tercer día. La que menos duro fue de una hora. Ese día rompiste record.

-Si no trabajan no las necesito Tetsu-san. -contesto antes de tomar otro trago.

-Pues esta chica... -sabía que el moreno estaba intentado recodar el nombre de su secretaria y se lo diría el mismo de no ser por una sencilla razón, la cual era que ¡No lo recordaba! - …Eimi ¿cierto? -solo asintió, siguiendo la corriente. Si ese no era su nombre, pues ni modo.- Me estas siguiendo la corriente, ¿verdad?

Tosió un poco al ahogarse con el licor, había sido descubierto sin mucho esfuerzo. Se recompuso rápidamente, intentando aparentar que nada paso.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Es en serio un problema que no sepas los nombre de las personas con las que trabajas, en especial a la persona que tienes a tu lado la mayor parte del día, que es...-regaño el pelinegro de manera severa-…tu secretaria.

-¿Para que recodar un nombre de una persona que puede ser fácilmente despedida? -pregunto secamente Kuramochi.

-Sí. De una persona que es fácilmente despedida porque no le das la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de trabajar. No tienes paciencia, además de que tú mismo te atiborras en más trabajos. Tienes la manía de pedir orden cuando ni tu vida lo tiene. No solo deben complacerte al ser tan quisquilloso, también deben tratar de sobrellevar el trabajo extra que les agregas con tanto caso...-cada defecto atravesaba al abogado menor como si fueran flechas.-Crees que nadie tiene vida personal tal como tu…

-Mensaje recibido, Tetsu-san…-dijo con pesar.

-Lo que debes entender es que tu secretaria debe de acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de trabajo y no se van a acostumbrar en tan solo un día…-le revolvió la cabellera con una mano.- Deberías tomar un descanso y vivir un poco…

Kuramochi suspiro mientras recibía aquel gesto como si fuera un niño pequeño, siendo regañado nuevamente como era costumbre por aquel hombre a su lado, que le mostro tiempo atrás lo que significaba ser abogado.

Su vida no había sido fácil. Su padre los abandono a su madre, a su abuelo y a él, desde muy pequeño. No le importaba mucho en realidad el que los dejara, después de todo no fue el mejor ejemplo a seguir… pero lo que si importaba era que los dejara endeudados por culpa a su adicción al juego, mientras él cómodamente se largaba con una mujer más joven y adineraba, dejando todo el problema a su madre a la par que su abuelo enfermaba de cáncer.

Debido a la enfermedad su abuelo no pudo continuar con el trabajo y su madre se sacrificó durante meses por sobrellavar la situación pero llego un punto en que le fue imposible hacerlo ella sola, razón por la que él tuvo que aprender a equilibrar los estudios por las mañanas y un trabajo nocturno en diferentes construcciones.

Lamentablemente la enfermedad de su abuelo había empeorado, debido a la falta económica, les fue imposible pagar para que obtuvieran el tratamiento adecuado. Era un pesar que Youichi llevaba grabado en su ser. Ahora, después de años, su abuelo no estaba y su madre había enfermado debido al estrés y el desgaste de aquellos años.

Con sobreesfuerzo humano termino la universidad y había entrado a trabajar en ese bufet por recomendación de su profesora Takashima Rei, quien le presento a Ryoko. Descubrió en carne propia lo malvada que llegaba a ser, del mejor alumno de su generación paso a ser el chico de los recados de la oficina. Al principio pensó que era odiado pero Yuki Tetsuya se encargó de contarle en secreto, que la jefa pelirosa hacia eso solamente con las personas en las que veía potencial.

La abogada quería que ganaran experiencia desde lo más abajo con la intención de que aprendieran a sobrevivir en aquel mundo lleno de jugadas con as bajo las mangas, que conociera las debilidades de sus futuros compañeros y que se ganara la confianza de algunos, que obtuviera por cuenta propia experiencia y que adquiriera las conexiones necesarias para mantenerse en el buffet.

Y lo logro, supero las infernales pruebas de su jefa y ahora era el tercer mejor abogado de la firma. Trabajaba arduamente para pagarle la mejor atención médica, no deseando que pasara lo mismo que con su abuelo. Muy pocos sabían su motivo, así como su pasado. No le gustaba que hablaran de él.

 ** _*Que molesto…*_** la influencia de la bebida alcohólica hacia estragos en su ser, trayendo a su mente asuntos que no tenían que ver con el momento, y recordándole la mala suerte que tuvo en el pasado.

-…Además, me han dicho que es muy trabajadora la nueva chica...-agrego Yuki retomando la plática sobre la nueva trabajadora.

-Puede ser…-contesto tomando un sorbo de su tequila no muy convencido, después de todo, su secretaria lo dejaba varado por las tardes.

Cuando se daba cuenta, su secretaria se había desaparecido y no volvía a verla hasta el otro día, pensó despedirla hace tiempo, pero la realidad era que no le afectaba del todo su ausencia. Por las tardes casi siempre estaba ausente, visitando a diferentes clientes o en el edificio de la corte y en caso contrario de que se quedara en la oficina, la chica dejaba el papeleo que necesitaba listo.

-Es universitaria…

Kuramochi observo a Tetsu, ni siquiera él sabía eso así que estaba sorprendido de que el contrario sí. No recordaba que Kazumi o alguien más le dijera que su secretaria fuese universitaria pero ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso mismo solo trabajaba medio tiempo… y a veces escuchaba su risa cuando holgazaneaba con los demás empleados. Era una niña que estaba en plena juventud y que gozaba de divertirse. Pero a pesar de eso, le reconocía a la chica que hacia bien su trabajo.

-…Y aun así tiene tiempo para aguantarte, deberían de darle un premio por su fuerza de voluntad…

-No es para tanto.

-Lo es…-aseguro- Y más si se trata de ti _"cheetah gruñón"._

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Al día siguiente:_**

Como era costumbre de su parte, llego a las siete de la mañana. Subiendo con rapidez a su oficina ya que ese día tenía más trabajo de lo normal. Se encontraba trabajando en un caso un tanto difícil y absorbía toda su atención, así como su tiempo. Incluso estaba programando un viaje debido a los diferentes lugares afectados por culpa de un mal contrato entre alianzas entre los hoteles de renombre.

Entro a su oficina y su secretaria ya estaba allí, dándole la espalda. Sorprendido porque alguien llegara antes que él, se quedó observándola notando por fin que la mujer era castaña. Recordó lo que Yuki le había dicho sobre que pusiera atención a su alrededor, y tenía que aceptar que debía al menos conocer algo sobre lo que lo rodeaba. Lo que se supone debía de ser algo cercano como lo era aquella chica, que ni su nombre recordaba.

-Buenos días. -saludo encaminándose a su asiento.

Noto como la joven dio un leve salto debido a que la había asustado. La menor lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y con un pan entre las manos, la habían atrapado desayunando. Kuramochi extrañamente sintió ganas de reír, ver la expresión de la chica a espera de un regaño le atrajo a la mente la imagen de un adolescente que llegaba tarde a la escuela por lo que llevaba el desayuno en la boca.

-Buenos días Kuramochi-sama.

El abogado al fin miro el rostro de su ayudante detenidamente, aceptaba que era una joven hermosa de cabello castaño, ojos ámbar muy cautivadores, unas caderas tentadoras y para terminar el conjunto, una sonrisa de inocencia pura.

-¿Qué tengo para hoy? -pregunto sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, concentrándose mejor en los papeles que estaban ahí.

-El día de hoy…-Sawamura dejo a lado su nerviosismo, intentando mantener un porte profesional y vaya que lo lograba cuando comenzaba a hablar de asuntos legales-…debe repasar con el señor Masatoshi y con su colega Mei los argumentos para el juicio...

Kuramochi escuchaba sus deberes pero al apartar la vista de los papeles para aclarar una cita de su agenda, quedo inconscientemente absorto en cierta área de la anatomía de la chica y que no había notado por culpa de que la chica siempre mantenía los brazos cubriendo esa parte al sostener carpetas. **_*Debe ser menor a Ryoko-san y Kazumi... ¿Tal vez "D"?*_**

Poco a poco dejo de poner atención a lo que decía su secretaria, intentando adivinar la copa de sostén que tendría su secretaria. Era hombre. Tenía sus momentos. Incluso sabía la medida de su jefa que era "F" y su desquiciante amiga Kazumi, la cual presumía cada vez que podía su copa "E". Dejo volar un poco su imaginación…

-¿…mochi-sama? ¿Kuramochi-sama?

-¿Ehhh? -parpadeo un par de veces, alterado por el repentino grito de su secretaria y salir de su fantasía.

-¿Le sucede algo?

Por unos instantes no supo que decirle a la pobre chica que lo miraba con sus inocentes ojos color ámbar. No se atrevía a decirle que se había quedado absorto por su bien proporcionada parte femenina. Aparte de Ryoko ninguna otra mujer le había llamado la atención, aunque su jefa perdió su encanto en cuanto le dio la primera orden, mostrando su modo demoniaco.

-Kura…

-Perdón, continúa. -pidió- No, perdona. ¿Podrías repetir los pendientes después del caso del jugador Sanada?

-Ah, sí. -respondió la chica un poco confusa, su ejemplar jefe parecía alterado.- ¿Kuramochi-sama se encuentra bien? -Concluyo al ver el tono rojizo en las mejillas del mayor- Si tiene fiebre…

-Estoy bien. -aseguro- Sigue…

-Sí… Bueno. El caso del jugador profesional Sanada Shunpei con su antiguo patrocinador…

La chica nuevamente le proporciono su agenda completamente impecable y en esta ocasión se concentró en los asuntos que en verdad le eran importantes. El modo en que su ayudante acomodaba su apretada y saturada agenda para que tuviera al menos un pequeño descanso entre caso y caso, en verdad le ayudaba. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido aquel privilegio, tomar un respiro antes de salir corriendo a ver al siguiente cliente.

Estaba satisfecho de que por fin le consiguieran una excelente secretaria, una que sabía lo que tenía que hacer sin que él se lo pida o explique realmente.

-Tráeme un café. -ordeno al termino del repaso de su agenda, mientras leía algunos contratos.

Escucho la aceptación de la chica para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. El café que últimamente le traían sabia realmente bien, desconocía en dónde lo compraba su secretaria pero estaba dispuesto a preguntarle después el nombre del local. No fuera que al final, terminara despidiéndola y tuviera que resignarse con una bebida como la que anteriormente le traían las secretarias a las que despidió.

No paso mucho para que la puerta fuera nuevamente abierta, inundando el lugar rápidamente con el aroma de la bebida. Su café le fue dejado en su escritorio junto a los contratos que andaba buscando. En verdad la chica era buena, él creía haberlos dejado en el montón de papeles de escritorio. Dio las gracias y solo escucho como la menor le decía que si necesitaba algo la llamara, que estaría en su escritorio trabajando con lo que le pidió. El simplemente asintió y escucho como la chica se había retirado.

Como era común para él, mientras leía contrato tras contrato, las horas pasaron sin que lo notara. Youichi dejó caer los documentos que estaba leyendo en su escritorio, se tocó la frente para luego suspirar. Su mente se encontraba llena puros términos fiscales, necesitaba un respiro. Un minuto de relajación. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a su secretaria para darle algunas indicaciones.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que noto fue que Mei se encontraba hablando amigablemente con la joven en su escritorio. La charla parecía muy buena ya que ambos reían, divirtiéndose y atrayendo la atención de las demás personas en el piso. Le dio igual el entretenimiento ajeno por lo que no le importo interrumpirlos. Él necesitaba que la chica trabajara, no que se distrajera a la menor oportunidad charlando con todos los de la oficina.

-¡Hey! -llamo, rápidamente la castaña volteo a verlo.- Los papeles que te pedí acomodar, los necesito.

-Claro.

Eimi tomo los folders que tenía debajo de sus codos al estar recargada sobre su escritorio y se acercó a su jefe quien se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar a la oficina.

-Nos vemos Eimi-chan. -se despidió el oji azul.- salgamos a comer después.

-Sí.

Kuramochi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Mei que le sonreía como si hubiera ganado algo, desconocía por qué, pero aquel gesto le molesto.

-Le diré a Kazumi que estas aquí. -le advirtió.

El rostro del rubio palideció ante la imagen de su secretaria torturándolo para que trabaje, al ver la sonrisa de su colega hizo un puchero.

-Acabo de escaparme…-se quejó el rubio.

-Vete. -le dijo.- Antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡Malo! -Exclamo enseñándole la lengua.

El abogado mercantil simplemente negó con la cabeza ante tal muestra de actitud infantil, dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta de su oficina y viendo a su secretaria que ya había acomodado sus documentos en el escritorio y solo esperaba para comenzar a repasarlo.

-Perdón la tardanza, pensé que sería bueno que primero terminara los documentos de la mañana antes de entregarle este otro caso. -explico la chica con una sonrisa.- Debía tomar un respiro al menos.

Oh, esa era la razón por la que esa chica de nombre desconocido era buena y no la despedía.

 ** _…_**

Los días pasaban y una nueva rutina inicio en ese buffet de abogados con el cambio de jefe de Eimi, quien disfrutaba su nuevo empleo como secretaria de Kuramochi y no como la _amante secreta_ de su tía Ryoko, aunque de ese tampoco se quejaba, fue lindo mientras duro. Su tía la lleva a diferentes lugares en ocasiones para pasar un _"día de chicas"_.

A su parecer, Kuramochi no notaba ningún cambio en la relación con su secretaria aunque tampoco es que le interesara tener algún acercamiento con la chica, mientras le fuera útil no importaba algo más.

Lo que si era obvio para las demás personas del piso era el hecho de que el abogado conversaba con ella más que con otras mujeres que le ayudaron en el pasado, tal vez no fuera mucho pero lo hacía.

Y es que lo hacía de manera inconsciente; la chica llenaba sus expectativas, su trabajo era impecable y no tenía ninguna queja. Quizás de lo único que podía quejarse de su ayudante era que cuando menos se lo esperaba, la chica ya estaba holgazaneando con alguien. Parecía ser amiga de todo el mundo. Sino la encontraba hablando con Kazumi, era con Mei o algún otro trabajador, incluso una vez la encontró hablando con Ryoko… no obstante, aquella vez lo dejo pasar puesto se trataba de la jefa de ambos.

Pero a pesar de aquel defecto, la chica siempre le entregaba todo a tiempo y en perfecto estado, por lo que aquellos minutos de socio de la castaña pasaban a ser un cero a la izquierda. Bien podía dejarlo de lado, ya que le importaba poco lo que la oji-ámbar hiciera mientras trabajara… o eso le gustaría decir, porque la realidad era que quería que al menos su asistente supiera diferenciar hora de trabajo con la hora del descanso. Además, la chica solo trabajaba media jornada, la razón no la sabia…

…De acuerdo, no la recordaba a pesar de que su colega se la había dicho días atrás y no estaba dispuesto a hacer memoria del motivo, lo único que deseaba era que la castaña supiera comportarse como adulta, al menos mientras fungía como su secretaria. ¿Qué dirían sus clientes si la vieran hacer el tonto? Principalmente debía que mantenerse alerta cuando sus clientes lo visitaban en su oficina, como en ese momento que esperaba a su mejor cliente.

Una fuerte risa proveniente de afuera lo hizo suspirar. Su asistente nuevamente estaba holgazaneando, lo sabía porque siempre que escuchaba mucho ruido afuera de su oficina y se asomaba a ver, la oji-ámbar era el centro de atención y alboroto del lugar. Él como jefe, tenía que poner el orden, y aunque aceptaba que era fácil, ya que solo tenía que llamar _al bufón_ para que todo se tranquilizara y volviera a trabajar, le gustaría ahorrarse hasta ese pequeño esfuerzo.

Se levantó del asiento y salió de su oficina encontrando a la castaña jugando póker con la secretaria de un socio y Mei. ¡¿Era en serio?! Suspiro, no debía enojarse, no aun. Antes de despedirla debía asegurarse que hiciera su trabajo. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos miro como las chicas y el rubio se divertían jugaban sin trabajar.

-¡Hey! -llamo a los pocos segundos- Si no traba…

-Oh, Kuramochi-sama. -llamo con emoción Eimi interrumpiéndolo- ¿Ya termino con su trabajo? ¿Necesita un café? ¿Quiere repasar su agenda? ¿O quiere las carpetas que me pidió acomodar? Si es así, ya las tengo listas.

-Trae las carpetas… -dijo al fin.

Si, una vez más no pudo despedirla, no cuando en verdad tenía aquellas carpetas listas para comenzar a trabajar en ellas. Además, si la despedía en ese momento en que estaba tan ocupado, se complicaría más su trabajo y empezaría a escuchar los gritos de Kazumi: _"¿Por qué demonios despides a tus secretarias?" "Sal ahora tú en busca de alguien que te soporte."_ O posiblemente incluso de Ryoko-san sobre: _"¿No crees que sería mejor despedirte a ti?" "Su liquidación saldrá de tu sueldo."_

Grandes sermones que ya se sabía de memoria. Pero en verdad no era su culpa no poder encontrar una secretaria que supiera hacer su trabajo adecuadamente. El necesitaba a alguien que estuviera acostumbrada a trabajar jornadas largas, que tuviera los documentos adecuados en el momento exacto, que fuera obediente y eficaz a la hora de trabajar, alguien… alguien como la castaña. Si, como ella. Y en verdad esperaba que no se equivocara, porque de despedirla, le sería difícil encontrar a alguien igual de capaz.

-Kuramochi-sama, el acuerdo al que se ha llegado…-comenzó a decir Eimi en cuanto él tomo asiento en su lugar.

-Es algo que ambas partes acordaron por lo que no debería haber problemas a futuro. -indico el abogado, haciendo referencia a la parte que la chica señalaba.

-Entiendo. Entonces con el siguiente caso del señor Kataoka…

Después de terminar algunas especificaciones de los casos que trataría a la hora de la comida, Kuramochi solo pudo ver como su secretaria salía corriendo del lugar, despidiéndose de los demás alegando que se le hacía tarde.

 ** _…_**

Nuevo día y ya su secretaria estaba haciendo relajo afuera de su oficina. Suspiro al escuchar risas detrás de la puerta que lo aislaba de los demás. Las risas que identifico rápidamente fueron las del rubio idiota de Mei y de su secretaria Ei… ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?... al menos ahora recordaba el tono de cabello…

…Así que dejando de lado que no recordara el nombre de su ayudante, lo más probable es que el rubio se escapara de la vigilancia de Kazumi y fuera a molestar como siempre -aunque últimamente era a diario- a su asistente. ¿Acaso le gustaba? Aquello era imposible. Hasta donde él recordaba, Mei estaba comprometido con la hija de Ryoko, razón por lo que la pelirosa maltrataba al rubio directa o indirectamente.

-Jajá…-las risas se hicieron más fuertes y una venita se posó en su frente.

¡Deseaba tranquilidad para trabajar a gusto! ¿Era mucho pedir? Dejo los papeles con fuerza sobre el escritorio y se dirigido a la salida. No le gustaba que Mei distrajera la castaña de su trabajo, que aquel rubio se llevara toda la atención de la oji ámbar y le impidiera hacer lo indicado era algo que no había pasado, pero no quería correr el riesgo.

 _-Miau~_

Al momento de abrir estuvo a punto de gritarles que se callaran pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Su asistente llevaba puesta unas orejas y cola de gato, maullando mientras los demás trabajadores reían y algunos hombres estaban sonrojados por lo tentador que lucía la menor. Incluso en él apareció el sonrojo.

\- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! -grito llamando la atención de todos.

Los alborotadores al ver al abogado enfurecido palidecieron y no tardaron en salir corriendo en todas direcciones. Al final, la única que se quedó al no tener otra alternativa, fue Eimi que intentaba mantener una sonrisa nerviosa que competía con el sonrojo por ser descubierta en tal momento. Estaba segura que su jefe no saldría durante al menos la siguiente hora, le había dejado el suficiente trabajo en su escritorio.

El que salieran despavoridos sin dar la cara colmo la paciencia del abogado. La chica no parecía para nada arrepentida, la veía sonriente por lo que pensó que tal vez estaba feliz. Esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, esta vez la despedi…

-Kuramochi-sama…-llamo la chica armándose de valor- ¿Desea algo? Oh, cierto. Ya acomode los documentos del caso del señor Ochidai y el del señor Amahisa. También entregue el paquete que me pidió llevar a la recepción. Los documentos sobre el caso Kawakami se los he llevado a Ryoko-san y me dijo que los revisaría para luego hablar con usted. También Kazumi me ha pedido entregarle esto. -tomo de su escritorio una carpeta- Es sobre el caso en conjunto con Me…-se mordió la lengua para no cometer la falta de respeto.-…el señor Narumiya y el señor Yuki. No sabía si había acabado o no su trabajo por lo que no lo quise interrumpir, además me tome la libertar de leer los papeles, parece que sus socios han hecho la mayor parte, usted solo debe de firmar.

Un poco impresionado por la rapidez de la chica al cumplir sus tareas, se limitó a tomar los documentos, leyéndolos en el mismo lugar. Ahora la frase _estas despedida_ , se había quedado atorada en sus cuerdas vocales, ¿cómo podía despedirla si había hecho todas las cosas que le encargo y otras más en tan poco tiempo?

Sintió la mirada de la chica por lo que al voltear a verla, se sonrojo levemente al notar que aún no se quitaba aquellas orejas que la hacían lucir tierna... ** _*Espera, ¿yo dije tierna?…*_** negó efusivamente con la cabeza, seguro de que aquel pensamiento no fue el suyo.

-¿Necesita algo más Kuramochi-sama? -pregunto confusa por la actitud de su jefe, el cual no se movía de su lugar en la puerta.- ¿Quiere que le traiga un café? ¿Unas galletas para acompañar? No se preocupe, en un momentos se las traigo. -y sin esperar su respuesta la chica se fue saltando feliz de la vida.

Kuramochi estaba seguro de ver flores a su alrededor e incluso un sol de fondo. Los artículos de gato solo aumentaban el toque de inocencia en la joven. Nuevamente se sonrojo y se encerró rápidamente en su oficina por lo que acababa de hacer, por culpa de la cola de gato que se movía de un lado a otro, termino poniendo mayor atención en el trasero de la oji-ámbar.

Camino a su lugar detrás del escritorio intento tranquilizarse al pensar en cuanto odiaba el hecho de no poder despedirla por ser tan revoltosa, ya que cuando quería reclamarle algo a la menor no podía y lo dejaba con la boca callada al cumplir tan espléndidamente con sus tareas.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pareces cansado? -pregunto una burlona voz.

-Kazumi. -Nombro a la mujer al verla entrar en su oficina- toca antes.

-Aja. Lo pensare para la próxima.

-¿Vienes en busca de Mei? -interrogo después de suspirar ante la actitud de la chica.

-No. Acaba de llegar a la oficina corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, y he aprovechado para encerrarlo bajo llave, además de encadenarlo a su escritorio. -Contesto con una sonrisa y haciendo girar alrededor de su dedo un par de llaves.- Oh, en verdad esta oficina es igual a la de Mei.

-Claro que lo es, ¿por qué lo dudabas? -pregunto con cierto sentimiento dolido Kuramochi.

-Bueno…-miro alrededor.- Nunca había visto los estantes y mucho menos la sala que incluye la oficina…-dijo con burla la chica, clavando dagas invisibles en el mayor.- Siempre que este pedazo en donde están los sofás eran pilas de papeles, y cajas llenas de carpetas y folders… incluso creía que era tu tapizado.

-Gracias a la secretaria. -murmuro el abogado.

-¿Dónde está Eimi?

-Fue por café y galletas. Sin dejarme decirle que no quería las ultimas. -respondió el abogado.

-Típico de ella. -susurro la de lentes.- Ya veo… Y parece que ya te dio los documentos, no te preocupes, solo tienes que firmar.

-Lo sé. Me lo dijo ella, ya que los leyó.

-Oh, sí. Eimi al ser estudiante de leyes es muy curiosa con los tratos. No lo tomes a mal.

 ** _*¿Estudiante de derecho?*_** Ok, aquello lo había sorprendido. No sabía que la menor estudiara derecho. Recordó que en varias ocasiones escucho que era universitaria, puesto que Narumiya siempre estaba allí diciéndole a la chica _"¿quieres que te ayude con tu tarea?"_ _"Fui el número uno de mi clase, te seré útil, así que pregúntame lo que sea."_ Honestamente pensó que se refería al trabajo, pero pensándolo mejor, Mei ni siquiera hacia su propio trabajo por voluntad propia así que sería imposible que hiciera el de otra persona.

-Sí, he visto que lee los casos. Realmente no me molesta.

-Eso es bueno, porque en serio que ha leído todos. -dijo sonriente la mujer.

-¿Qué deseas? ¿Solo has venido a molestar a mi secretaria? -pregunto mirando de manera sospechosa a la mujer.

La joven ya había hecho el vago durante un rato, por lo que era hora de que se pusiera a trabajar realmente.

-Uy, amarguetis. Pues sí, vine a molestar a Eimi. -respondió enseñándole la lengua.

-Déjala en paz, necesito que trabaje y no que esté jugando.

-Eimi siempre acaba su trabajo antes, así que no te preocupes por ello. Además, estoy segura que ya termino lo que pediste ¿cierto? -dijo con cierto orgullo en su sonrisa.- De lo contrario, no te hubiera encontrado tan tranquilo o que Eimi se haya ido por tu café y galletas.

-Trabaja rápido, tengo que admitirlo.

-¿Verdad? Esta vez te he conseguido la mejor secretaria que pudiste haber deseado. Inteligente, hermosa, joven, trabajadora, te tiene en buena autoestima, y poco más…

-No sé a qué te refieres…-contesto el peliverde mirando a la mujer quien sonreía como si hubiera hecho una gran travesura.

-Pero yo sí, eso lo hace aún más divertido y entretenido…

-Solo espero que no sea una locura en la que me vayas involucrado. -le dijo negando con la cabeza. - ¿Qué deseas obtener de todos modos?

-Tan poco confías en mí…

-Dime…

-No quiero, me arruinas mi diversión. -el abogado bufo.- Vamos _"cheetah gruñón",_ confía un poco más en mí. No he hecho nada.

-Con lo que acabas de decir es obvio que no es cierto.

-Tengo que admitir que las cosas están yendo de una manera que no esperaba. -murmuro Kazumi un poco más bajo.- Incluso podría decirse que fue lo mejor. Aunque de cumplirse me meteré en problemas…

El chico la miraba murmurar y lamentarse, en verdad desconfiaba de ella. Aquella mujer era de cuidado y él lo supo en cuanto la conoció. Era un mapache tramposo disfrazado de una linda chica, la cual terminaba involucrándolo solo en problemas.

-Mejor dime que planeaste.

-Mmm… realmente el _no decirte_ mis planes no tiene ningún beneficio para mí...

-Entonces dímelo…

-Pero el decírtelo tampoco. Así que prefiero el misterio… le dará un toque más sorpresivo...

Ambos adultos se retaron con la mirada, intentando doblegar la voluntad contraria. Al final la ganadora fue la mujer, quien sonrió victoriosa cuando el abogado retiro su mirada y paso una mano por su cabello en forma de derrota.

-Entonces vete, tengo que trabajar.

-Uy, lo siento _"cheetah gruñón",_ parece que Eimi no te ha bajado completamente esos humos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí? -cuestiono ante la mención de la castaña.

-Oh, vamos…-burlo Kazumi.- Sabemos que Eimi hace bien su trabajo y te ha quitado mucho estrés…-Kuramochi le dedico un gesto que le decía que seguía sin entender.- Pensaba que tu mal humor era por exceso de trabajo, por lo que dedique horas extras en buscar hasta en los rincones más ocultos de Japón una excelente secretaria. Y al encontrarla tuve que convencerla y rogarle mucho… aun a pesar de todo eso, así me pagas. -decía de forma dramática.

Kazumi intentaba contener la sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ya que en realidad no hizo tal cosa. Esa chica, era su hermanita política y no tuvo que buscarla en ningún otro lugar que no fuera en su comedor, y mucho menos tuvo que convencerla, el solo hecho de haber dicho el nombre del afamado abogado, fue suficiente para que la chica aceptara e incluso rogara porque le dieran tal puesto.

-Pensé que si te quitábamos el exceso de trabajo al menos vería una sonrisa en tu rostro pero ni eso.-se mostró derrotada.- Tu naciste amarguetis. -le apunto con el dedo.

-Ya pareces Mei. -burlo el mayor.

-Tienes razón. Maldito Mei, me contagio su estupidez. –mostro un expresión de completo horror.

-Kuramochi-sama he traído su café. -entro la oji-ámbar feliz aun con las orejas- ¡Waa! ¡Un tanuki!

-Un neko. -dijo en respuesta la mayor, abrazándola después.- Pobre de ti Eimi.

-¡Waa! ¡Kazumi, harás que tire el café! ¡Waa! -exclamaba la chica intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Por mantener la bebida y bocadillos de su jefe, Eimi ni siquiera había reparado en que su cuñada a la cual cabe recalcar que _odiaba_ , la estaba abrazando.

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya. -se despidió la mayor con una sonrisa al soltarla.- Bye~

Tanto jefe y subordinada se miraron sin entender que había pasado pero no le dieron importancia. Para ambos aquella tanuki estaba loca.

-Le he traído su café y una cuantas galletas.

-Gracias.

-Me retiro. -dijo feliz la chica pero fue detenida antes de girarse.

-Hey, quítate aquellas orejas y cola. -dijo Kuramochi tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Oh, esto… lo siento, se me habían olvidado quitármelo. -dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Me retiro.

Fue saliendo mientras se quitaba aquellos accesorios y le daba la espalda al mayor, en verdad se había divertido -aunque perdió- al apostar con Mei el que soportaba trabajar al lado de Kazumi sin gritarle una semana. Y es que en verdad lo soporto, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y a punto estaba de ganar, un día mas y aquel pastel que tanto le gustaba hubiera sido de ella de no ser porque la tanuki de su cuñada se esforzó aquel día en hacerla rabiar al enterarse de la apuesta.

Kuramochi observo la espalda de la joven al notar una notita adhesiva en su espalda, la cual le habría sido pegada por cierta engañosa mujer al abrazarla.

 ** _"Adóptame, soy una gatita muy sola…"_**

Mientras se debatía si decirle o no sobre aquel papel, bajo la mirada, encontrando otra nota igual pero con un texto diferente.

 ** _"Soy buena ama de casa…"_**

 ** _*De ser cierto, sería muy útil. Mi departamento…*_** Se sonrojo y detuvo su pensamiento abruptamente, aquello sin duda había sido puesto por aquella tanuki y él había caído. Un momento de debilidad…

 _-Grrr… maldita Kazumi…_

 ** _…_**

Era la tercera semana y su estrés en verdad había disminuido un poco al tener más trato con su secretaria, la cual estaba al fin, 100% seguro que su nombre empezaba con la "E". Regresaba a la oficina después de ver a uno de los clientes más importantes que le había cedido Ryoko el mes pasado alegando que era momento que tomara un mayor rango en los casos, aunque la verdad era que su jefa solo quería tener la mayor parte de tiempo libre.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, se encontró con una escena peculiar. El día de hoy no solo era Mei, también se encontraba Kazumi distrayendo a su secretaria. Era una vista rara de ver, siendo que Kazumi siempre maltrataba a Mei porque no trabajaba, y ahora ambos holgazaneaban.

-Oh, Mochi. ¿Qué haces? -saludo Mei al notarlo al fin.

-Tomando un descanso en el ascensor. -ironizo al final.

-Es raro que te tomes uno. -el rubio ignoro el tono empleado.- Eres un drogadicto del trabajo después de todo.

-Se mi limites, se cuándo tomar un descaso para no caer. -le contesto.

-¿En serio? En cuanto acabas un contrato inicias otro rápidamente además de que siempre trabajas con 8 al mismo tiempo. -suspiro agobiado, de solo imaginarse ese tipo de vida se cansaba- Yo no podría.

-No le tengas envidia Mei, pronto Ryoko-san te mostrara lo que en verdad puedes hacer. –le advirtió en burla Kazumi, riendo con su hermanita por la expresión de horror de su jefe.- Y realmente no sabía que pudieras cuidar de tu salud, Kuramochi. -le hecho encara, retomando la plática.

-Al contrario del tonto que tienes al lado, yo si se cuidarme. Ese tonto es capaz de lanzarse de un cuarto piso con tal de escapar de ti.

-¡Oye! Yo corro por mi vida. -le dijo indignado- Claro, como a ti no te persigue una loca maniática con un tubo de hierro cada vez que…

-No te perseguiría si hicieras... -le volvió a decir Kuramochi.

-¿A quién le dices loca maniática? -interrumpió una voz cantarina, uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡A TI…! -señalo Mei rápidamente sin fijarse bien que su secretaria Kazumi ya no estaba a su lado izquierdo y quien estaba ahora era su jefa y suegra- ¡…NOOOOOOO! -exclamo rápidamente intentando arreglar su error.

-Oh, así que a mí me dices loca maniática. -Ryoko sonrió sádicamente haciéndole una señal a Kazumi para que le entregara el tubo de hierro que siempre cargaba.

Mientras tanto el rubio se hizo pequeño sobre el escritorio en que estaba sentado. Kuramochi en ese momento sintió genuinamente compasión por su colega. Por su parte, las jóvenes Sawamura solo reían porque era típico del rubio meter la pata enfrente de su suegra.

-Idiota masoquista. -dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa, sacando el tubo de hierro que cargaba como si de una espada se tratase en su cintura.

Con el tiempo al lado de Mei, había aprendido a atraparlo al interponer aquel tubo en el camino de los pies ajenos cuando se disponía a correr, a huir de ella al encontrarlo en su refugio temporal.

-Lo siento suegra. -Mei sonreía nervioso, poniendo sus manos en frente como escudo para protegerse.

 ** _*De lo que sirve hacer eso…*_** Pensó Eimi, si una disculpa sirviera para frenar a su tía, su prima y ella misma se hubieran salvado de muchos regaños cuando pequeñas. Además de que incluso al disculparse, el rubio cometió otro grandísimo error.

-¿A quién crees que estas llamando _"suegra"_? -pregunto Ryoko mirando fijamente al rubio sin quitar su sonrisa, y golpeando con el hierro la palma de su mano.

-Entonces ¿suegrita…? -otro error, el nerviosismo aumentaba- ¿jefecita…? -La distancia era menor.- ¿Mamá…? -el peligro mayor- ¿Mamita…? -inminente.- ¡YA SE! Madre mía. -el destino había sido sellado.

 _¡Bang!_

-Para la próxima, mantente callado si es que quieres alargar tu vida. -le recomendó amablemente la pelirosa después de dejarlo casi inconsciente.

-Sí, lo siento. -respondió como pudo, adolorido en el suelo.

Kazumi reía abiertamente al ver tan molido a su jefe. Eso era lo divertido de trabajar para ese rubio que solo le causaba problemas, que podía disfrutar de vez en cuando de como la tía de su esposo le daba una paliza por hablar de más. Aunque le reconocía algo a Mei, otro hombre en su lugar, hubiera terminado desde hace meses su relación con la hija de la abogada, y eso solo demostraba lo serio que era con el compromiso que tenía con aquella joven a la cual no veían desde hacia tiempo.

-Idiota…-dijeron Eimi y Youichi, quienes se voltearon a ver por la sincronía.

Eimi se sonrojo inmediatamente bajando la mirada al suelo. Mientras que el abogado desvió la mirada y coloco una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Las mujeres mayores sonrieron al notarlo, oh, como disfrutaban de sus fechorías.

-¿Y tú qué? Eres un sádico, siempre haciendo llaves a cualquiera. -le reclamo Mei al peliverde, ajeno al ambiente que se había creado.- ¡Auch! -Ryoko le había golpeado de nuevo.

-Si le hiciera llaves a cualquiera, Kazumi estaría en una camilla ahora mismo. -se defendió.

-¿Y yo porque? -pregunto la castaña mayor.

El momento se había arruinado por culpa de un rubio inservible, por lo que no le quedaba de otra continuar la conversación.

-Por hacer que me desquicie tan fácilmente. -Eimi asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por su jefe.

-Jajá, soy buena en mi trabajo ¿cierto?

-Eres un tanuki después de todo. -hablo la menor molesta por verla tan orgullosa.

-Jajá, gracias.

-¡No era un cumplido! -exclamo, dejándose llevar por la costumbre.

-Ya ves como sacas de quicio…-agrego Kuramochi.

-No la saco de quicio. Así me muestra su amor. -contesto la megane tomando a su hermanita y abrazándola, poniendo su rostro en sus pechos.

-¡Waaa! ¡Pervertida! ¡Suéltame! -Eimi empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a la contraria pero no lograba separarse.

Kuramochi se sonrojo por tan sugestiva escena que representaban las secretarias. A notar la mirada de su jefa desvió su rostro, suspirando para tranquilizarse, y al hacerlo fue en ayuda de su asistente. La tomo de la mano y jalo, alejándola del mapache y acercándola a él. El rostro de Eimi se volvió un tomatito por completo cuando noto que su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho del mayor y que este tenía una de sus manos en su cintura.

-No la molestes…

El asombroso fue genuino en todos los presentes por tales acciones del abogado, el cual nunca se involucraba en alguna disputa sin sentido, y mucho menos para defender a alguien más. Algo irónico siendo abogado, pero la verdad es que sin obtener algún beneficio, Youichi no se movía.

Mei estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para decir alguna tontería, y estando seguras de eso, Ryoko y Kazumi le dieron un codazo antes de que hablara. Las dos mujeres sonrieron entre ellas y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Youichi y Eimi que se alejaron inmediatamente.

-…E… Ella debe volver a su trabajo. -el abogado se retiró del lugar, siendo seguido por la menor.

Después de aquel suceso y de algunos acercamientos en los siguientes días, un rumor empezó a recorrer todos los pisos del buffet _"La fiera ha sido domado por una linda gatita…"_ Y a pesar de que sentía las miradas sobre él o incluso murmullos al verlo pasar, Kuramochi no le dio importancia, ya que para empezar ni siquiera sabía de qué iba el rumor a ciencia cierta, supuso que se trataba de alguna babosada hecha por Mei. Quizás había hecho una travesura o Kazumi e incluso Ryoko le partieron la cara de nuevo. Quien sabe y ni le importaba.

Se adentró a su oficina y su asistente tan puntual como siempre, ya se encontraba allí acomodando los documentos para ese día. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina.

-Eimi…-llamo.

La chica volteo rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kuramochi la miro por un momento confundido por la gran felicidad que reflejaba la chica, pero lo dejo pasar, no tenía tiempo para pensar que era lo que le alegraba.

-Buenos días Kuramochi-sama. -saludo con una leve reverencia y si borrar su sonrisa.- Su agenda para el día de hoy es…

Comenzó a informar al peliverde en cuanto tomo asiento en su lugar, entregándole a la par los documentos correspondientes de cada caso.

-Cancela la cita de las 9 y todas las demás que vienen por una semana. Saldré de viaje. -dijo sin quitar su vista del teléfono celular.

-¿Eh? ¿Se ira de viaje?

-Así es, una de las empresas de Hokkaido para la que trabajo se ha metido en un problema y debo viajar para allá. Cancela todas las citas de la semana y las que no puedas, solo aplázalas a mi regreso.

-De acuerdo. -Eimi anoto algunas cosas en su agenda.- ¿Necesita que haga algo más?

-Termina todo lo que te dije ayer… no lo has terminado ¿cierto? -La chica asintió un poco apenada, iba por la mitad ya que había tenido que hacer un trabajo escolar antes- Termínalo, luego llamare para decirte que más hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Asintió sintiendo que su alegría se iba. Era la primera vez que no tenía todo el trabajo hecho y es que una de las condiciones de su tía y hermano para permitirle trabajar al lado de Kuramochi, fue el que no descuidara la escuela por aquel hombre adicto al trabajo.

-Me voy, solo vine por algunos documentos. Adiós.

En su prisa por ir a arreglar las cosas para su viaje, no se dio cuenta de que se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla de la castaña. La puerta fue cerrada y al quedarse sola, Eimi no pudo contener el enorme sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas, dándole una apariencia semejante a un tomate.

Kuramochi se adentró a su auto, poniéndose en marcha. Fue justo en el momento en que estaba por salir del estacionamiento que freno de golpe, asustando incluso al guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la entrada. Su rostro pasó de un color blanco a un rojo fuego y de una expresión neutral a una de terror…

En ese momento, el pensamiento de ambos fue el mismo… **_*¿Qué demonios había sido eso? …*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Una semana después:_**

Con el regreso de uno de los mejores abogados de buffet de Seidou, se cumplían dos meses desde que _Sawamura Eimi_ había comenzado su trabajo como secretaria de Kuramochi Youichi y se había ganado el corazón de todos los empleados del buffet, además de que amaban el café que la menor preparaba. Para todos, aquel era su primer empleo en el lugar pero solo los familiares sabían que la menor llevaba años trabajando con Ryoko como su asistente, razón por la que era tan buena a la hora de saber manejar a un demonio como jefe.

Muchos de los hombres del despacho quisieron conquistarla pero notaron que Sawamura Eimi no parecía estar interesada en ese aspecto. Además, de que Sawamura Kazumi les había dado a conocer que su esposo y hermano mayor de la alegre jovencita, era muy sobreprotector con su hermana menor. Sumándole que no solo debían enfrentarse a él, también a los tíos de la joven en disputa: y aunque no sabían que tan malo sería enfrentar al tío, estaban seguros que el enfrentarse a su jefa Kominato Ryoko la cual era sobreprotectora con su sobrina en cuanto a ese ámbito según lo dicho por Kazumi, era un suicidio completo.

No querían morir, y aunque existía la mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir y tener una oportunidad de mantener una relación con Eimi, eso significaría estar bombardeados de trabajo como Narumiya Mei, quien era el juguete de su jefa. En conclusión, era mejor mantener un amor platónico por la hermosa y enérgica chica. Observarla siendo feliz y animosa en la lejanía… como una mariposa inalcanzable.

Por otro lado, las mujeres querían a la oji-ámbar como una hermanita al ser la menor de todas y la ayudaban con cosas de la universidad al enterarse que la menor estudiaba leyes y su sueño era ser la siguiente Ryoko. Sin duda alguna, se habían encariñado con ella y rogaban a los dioses en los cielos que el _cheetah gruñón_ que tenía como jefe, no la despidiera.

Todos los empleados estaban de acuerdo que era solamente porque la menor era perfecta en su trabajo que aun mantenía el trabajo, ya que a pesar de que el humor del abogado había cambiado, eso no significaba que se llevara bien con su secretaria, a la cual cargaba de trabajo incluso no estando en la ciudad. A pesar de que Kuramochi había salido de viaje una semana atrás, llamaba varias veces al día para ordenarle a Eimi sus deberes.

Los demás jamás habían visto una conversación que no fuera de trabajo entre ellos dos. Pero lo irónico o lo extraño, era que ante todo, veían que Sawamura tenía en un pedestal a su jefe, maravillada por lo buen trabajador que era.

El día era como cualquier otro, lo único sobresaliente era que Kuramochi había regresado de su viaje a Hokkaido a medio día, encontrándolos jugando con su secretaria póker. Los riño por holgazanear y termino por encerrarse con la chica en su oficina para ponerse al día con sus pendientes en la ciudad. Si, un día normal y sin problemas… o al menos eso pensaron hasta que escucharon el grito que marcaría la racha de la desgracia en aquel despacho de abogados.

-¡Usted no puede despedirme, yo _RENUNCIO_!

.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

 **Tetsuna - Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Marlene** \- Lamentamos la tardanza con el fic

 **Angelice** \- Un capitulo recien salido del horno XD

 **Tetsuna** \- Esperamos les guste que nos esforzamos para que quedara bien.

 **Angelice -** Hasta la próxima actualización.

 **~Se cuidan~**

 **~Nos vemos~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTAS:_**

 **Tetsuna:** Una nueva historia que esperamos les guste.

 **TITULO:** Secretaria  
AUTORA: **Tetsuna Hibari (T-H)**  
 **RESUMEN:** Sawamura Eimi _(Eijun)_ una joven universitaria empieza a trabajar como secretaria del mejor abogado mercantil de Japón, un ídolo en su carrera de leyes y que admira, descubrirá porque Kuramochi Youichi el "cheetah gruñón" -apodo que se ganó por su poca paciencia- ha tenido tantas secretarias.  
 **CLASIFICACIÓN** : Todos los públicos.  
 **CATEGORÍA:** DIAMOND NO ACE  
 **PAREJAS:** KuraSawa / ChrisMiyu / KouRyo / MeiHaru  
 **GENERO: GenderBender** , Romance, AU.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 - Nuestro tiempo. Parte I**

* * *

 ** _._**

-¡Usted no puede despedirme, YO RENUNCIO! -exclamo enojada.

Sin darle tiempo al varón enfrente de ella dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida, y un gran azote perteneciente a la puerta inundo la oficina cuando la chica salió. Más que frustrado y enojado, Kuramochi lanzo al suelo los papeles que tenía en mano, y cuando se disponía a lanzar cuanto objeto estuviera en su escritorio la puerta fue nuevamente abierto.

\- ¿Sabe qué? -Eimi asomo la cabeza por la pequeña apertura al abrir la puerta.- Mejor usted despídame, así puedo cobrar mi cheque.

No había soportado por más de dos meses el pésimo carácter del mayor y el exceso de trabajo por nada, además de que la escuela no se pagaba sola.

-¡Largo, estas despedida! -exclamo Kuramochi con una venita en la frente.

No podía creer lo sucedido, ¿quién o que se creía esa chica? Cuando la chica le mostro la lengua ya no razonaba por culpa del enojo, por lo que termino lanzando un pisapapeles de su escritorio hacia la puerta. Eimi cerró rápidamente, estremeciéndose levemente al oír el choque del objeto lanzado contra la puerta. La universitaria tomo sus cosas de su escritorio y al momento de darse vuelta para alejarse del lugar, una grata visita se hizo visible a sus ojos, sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a aquella jovencita que le había alegrado su terrible mañana.

-¡Haruchii! -grito más que emocionada.

Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo de manera inevitable; la castaña arriba de una hermosa pelirosa que ocultaba sus ojos detrás de su flequillo, piel clara, con un cuerpo delgado y de estatura pequeña como su madre.

-¡Eimi-chan! -exclamo con una sonrisa y muy sorprendía.

Fue literalmente tacleada en el momento en que puso un pie en el piso debajo de la oficina de su madre, había querido ir a saludar primero a su prometido y luego ir a ver su progenitora, pero nunca creyó toparse con su prima en ese momento.

-¡Te he extrañado mucho Haruchii! -gritaba la oji ámbar abrazando a la contraria fuertemente, no permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

-Jeje... Yo también Eimi-chan.

-No has cambiado nada, Eimi. -aseguro una voz gruesa, uniéndose a la conversación.

Ambas chicas levantaran su mirar a un costado, encontrándose con un hombre muy guapo; rubio de ojos jade con un rostro por lo regular inexpresivo pero solamente para las pequeñas mostro una leve sonrisa.

-¡Tío Koushuu! -exclamo feliz la castaña levantándose del suelo y abrazado al hombre que la recibió gustoso.

Había extrañado tanto a su prima y tío, aunque este último casi siempre la regañara por su modo de hacer las cosas; ella era del tipo de personas que no pensaba en lo que haría o diría, simplemente lo hacía.

Al separarse del abrazo, Koushuu acaricio la cabeza de su sobrina haciéndola que le regalara una sonrisa. Le agradaba saber que sus dos sobrinos habían heredado más de su madre que de su hermano; Satoru no era precisamente un hombre muy expresivo al igual que él, una característica de la familia, por lo que disfrutaba de la gran gama de expresiones que mostraban sus sobrinos.

-Es bueno verte bien, pensaba ir a su casa más tarde y ver también a Cris. -dijo con gran alivio al verla saludable.- ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí?

-¡Haru! ¡Haru!

Tío y sobrina detuvieron su conversación al escuchar los gritos a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontraron con un Mei que exhibía su gran sonrisa de felicidad de ver a su prometida. El rubio menor se lanzó al cuerpo de la joven que apenas se reincorporaba del suelo, abrazándose muy fuertemente a su cintura y restregando su rostro, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Se había aprovechado que ese día Kazumi no había ido a trabajar, para ir a hablar un rato con Eimi, pero termino por encontrarse con su amada.

-Mei, te he extrañado. -dijo Haru.

Por estar embriagado por la felicidad del momento, el abogado no reparo ni en la forma tan segura con la que hablo su prometida ni en el hecho de que lo llamara por su primer nombre, simplemente la levantó rápidamente, cargándola entre sus brazos y darle vueltas para luego besarla.

El rubio mayor no soportaba ver a su hija siendo abrazada por Mei pero trato de resistir su impulso de separarlos debido a que su pequeña lo amaba y habían pasado un año sin verse, además de que la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su hija le parecía hermosa. ¡Maldito Mei por ser el único que la hacía sonreír de ese modo! Como una doncella pura enamorada. Con esfuerzo soporto verla siendo alzada por otras manos que no fueran las suyas, que lindos eran los tiempos en que su princesa disfrutaba siendo alzada por él mientras jugaban en el jardín, pero lo que no soporto y termino con su paciencia, fue el hecho de verla siendo besada. ¡La pureza de su pequeña, estúpido! Con gran rapidez se acercó y separo a la pareja. Protegiendo a su pequeña entre uno de sus brazos y su pecho, manteniendo al cobarde lejos por medio de su otro brazo.

Eimi no contuvo la risa que le causo ver el comportamiento de su celoso tío, haciéndola recordar algunas escenas del pasado en que el mayor había actuado de la misma manera. Ni ella, ni su prima se habían salvado en el pasado de protagonizar la escena del _"sobreprotector y celoso tío o hermano mayor_ " que en cuanto veía a un varón acercarse a sus pequeñas le gruñían.

-Aléjate. -fue la seca y simple advertencia del padre.

-Oh, suegro. ¿Cómo ha estado? -pregunto Mei solamente mirando a su pelirosa que le sonreía desde el agarre de su padre.

En esos momentos para el rubio, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido; era como si se encontraran encerrados solamente ellos dos. Aquella sonrisa dulce y gentil acaparaba toda su atención, y alocaba su corazón. ¡Oh, Haru! ¡Era su Haru!

-¿A quién crees que llamas suegro? -gruño el rubio mayor.

Haru no podía creer que a pesar de su edad, sus padres aun fueran sobreprotectores. Durante años, ni Eimi -aunque tampoco era que a la castaña le interesara-, ni ella, pudieron formalizar una relación aunque fuera amistosa con algún hombre que no fuera familiar. Solo hasta que se fue a estudiar al extranjero, alejándose de la vista protectora de sus padres por un año, fue que pudo tratar con algunos varones simplemente como amigos, entre ellos estaba Mei; quien la enamoro con su gran confianza en sí mismo, sus tratos mimosos y su lado romántico, haciéndola sentir como si fuera la única mujer para el rubio. Mantuvo su relación con gran esfuerzo en secreto de su familia, a excepción de su prima querida, que la felicito y la apoyo.

Cuando cumplió dos años de relación con el rubio, volvió para visitar por algunos días a su familia, aprovechando para informarles de su noviazgo y anunciarles que se comprometía. Había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio que Mei le hizo en su segundo aniversario. Los padres y Chris, odiaron al rubio desde el mismo momento en que vieron a la pequeña pelirosa acercarse en el aeropuerto con su compañía, y pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando les confeso el motivo de la visita.

Los mayores aceptaron el compromiso al ver la ilusión de la pequeña, ocultando muy bien su esperanza de que aquella relación terminara y no precisamente en el altar. Haru regreso a Inglaterra después de dos semanas ya que debía continuar con sus estudios, por otra parte, Mei se había graduado un año atrás como abogado, por lo que Ryoko se aprovechó de eso para ofrecerle trabajo en su bufet -y así separarlo de su hija-, Mei acepto para intentar ganarse a sus suegros. Ambos padres, acordaron que Koushuu acompañara esta vez a su hija para que no ocurriera lo mismo y le dieron como excusa que planeaban abrir otra oficina en el extranjero.

-Papá…-llamo con una sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre-…no pasa nada.

-Si suegrito, no pasa nada. -apoyo Mei.- Sabe muy bien que cuidare de su hija y le daremos muchos nietos muy…

-Oh, nietos. ¿Y quién dijo que te dejaría tocarla? -la voz de cantarina de la jefa del buffet se hizo presente.

-Ella. -contesto Mei de forma automática.

Aun permanecía embobado en su novia, un año sin verla había hecho que en ese momento perdiera toda capacidad de sentir miedo y quedara hechizado. Y fue de ese modo hasta se supo tocando el suelo y con un dolor en el costado. Había cavado su propia tumba por distraído.

-¡Mamá! -grito Haru. Sawamura sintió pena por el rubio pero aun así no pudo evitar reír.- ¡No golpees a mi novio!

-Vamos Haru, déjame abrazarte. -Ryoko abrazo fuertemente a su hija, ignorando su reclamo anterior.

Envolvió entre sus brazos a su pequeña cuando la libero su esposo, en verdad la había extrañado y sin que la menor lo notara, con su pie o más bien con el tacón de su zapato, golpeo una vez más al rubio que seguía en el suelo.

-¡Auch! -se quejó fuertemente Mei, el golpe dio directo en una de sus costillas.

-¡Dejen hacer ruido! -exclamo furioso Kuramochi saliendo de su oficina.

Estaba enojado por culpa de su discusión con su ex-secretaria, así que se desquitaría con quien fuera y los suertudos habían sido quienes estaban armando un gran escándalo afuera de su oficina. Enmudeció de miedo al darse cuenta que esos suertudos eran su jefa y su familia, así como el idiota de Mei y su antigua secretaria, aquella niñata que le grito. A pesar de las ganas que tenia de gritarle que se marchara, se contuvo al tener a su jefa de frente.

-Bien, en todo caso me robo a Haru, ¿puedo? -pregunto la castaña ignorando al peliverde y terminando con el silencio que se formó por su intervención.

La familia parpadeo unas veces, saliendo del aturdimiento para mirar a la castaña que pedía llevarse a la pelirosa menor. Eimi ya tenía agarrada a su prima del brazo, mostrándoles a sus tíos su mejor carita de cachorro para que le concedieran el permiso.

-Eimi, aun estas en jornada de trabajo.

Padre e hija miraron a la castaña, quien incremento el _"poder convencitivo"_ de su expresión; ojos a punto de llorar, mejillas sonrojadas y un tierno puchero en sus labios tentadores. ¡Ahh! Que un dios los ampara, porque ellos estaban a punto de sucumbir, incluida la demoniaca jefa de todos. Kuramochi se estremeció de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que veía en la castaña una expresión tan adorable.

-…Al… al menos termina… termina con tu hora de trabajo de… de hoy…

Ryoko intentaba contener los deseos de darle el _"si_ ". **_*No puedo tener favoritismo…*_** se decía a sí misma.

-Oh, si ese es el problema, ya está solucionado. -Dijo con una sonrisa jalando a la pelirosa menor que no se resistía.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Ryoko arqueo una ceja.

-Me despidieron, así que me retiro. -le comunico a su tía saliendo del lugar.- ¡Fue bueno verlo de nuevo tío Koushuu!

-Nos vemos al rato mamá, papá. -se despidió Haru antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.- Adiós Mei.

Los restantes solo pudieron ver a las jóvenes irse. Confundidos por lo que había pasado en todo ese rato. Una vez el elevador marco que descendían, el primero en salir del shock fue Koushuu.

-¿No trabajaba para ti? -le pregunto a su esposa.

-Lo hacía, pero se lo pase a un arrogante e inútil trabajador…-respondió con una sonrisa diabólica a la par que volteaba hacia su abogado estrella, quien justamente empezaba a dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su oficina- ¡Kuramochi Youichi!

Mei hubiera jurado que su jefa en ese mismo momento parecía la chica de la tan famosa película del _"el exorcista"_ principalmente cuando giro la cabeza para detener al abogado adicto al trabajo. El peliverde se sobresaltó y erizo casi como gato asustado al oír el grito de su jefa. ¡Maldita chica! No le había bastado con arruinarle su regreso de aquel agotador viaje, sino que se había encargado que su jefa se enterara en menos de una hora que ahora tenía que pagar una nueva indemnización y tenía que contratar a alguien más para el trabajo. **_¡Maldita sea!_**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, las jóvenes al salir del bufet tomaron un taxi para ir a casa de los Sawamura. Se mantenían abrazadas en el interior del auto; un año sin verse y manteniéndose en contacto a través de llamadas muy difícilmente, no era suficiente para ella que eran muy unidas. Por ello volverse a ver era algo que necesitaban, tenían tanto que contarse. Aun así, a Haru le parecía un poco extraño el comportamiento de la castaña; su alegre y escandalosa prima se mantenía simplemente a su lado, callada.

La actitud de Eimi se debía a que realmente no podía creer lo que había pasado en cuanto su jefe regreso de su viaje. Había esperado ese día con gran entusiasmo, nunca pensó que todo se volvería tan horrible por el imbécil de su jefe. Lo único bueno y que le alegraba aquel difícil día, fue el reencuentro con su confesora pelirosa.

-Vamos Eimi-chan, me vas a sacar el aire. -dijo la Kominato sonriendo- ¿Eimi-chan? ¿Eimi? ¿Te sucede algo en el trabajo? -tanteo terreno.

-Mi jefe es un idiota. -susurro en el oído de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo? -le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Haru estaba convencida de que no era nada grave, seguramente el _"idiota"_ solo le había hecho ver a su prima algún error o le menciono algo que la desanimo.

-¿Me hizo algo? -repitió con tono sarcástico.- Me hizo lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer. Ese idiota me hizo algo que nunca debió pasar, no ahora.

-Pero… ¿Qué? -pregunto la pelirosa ahora si preocupada.

Ante el mutismo de Eimi, Haru comenzó a preocuparse más al pensar que en verdad fue algo grave. Más tarde llamaría a su madre para que le hiciera pagar por lo que le hizo a su prima. Nadie se metía con su familia, mucho menos con su casi hermana.

-Nee~ Haruchii. ¿Cómo fue te enamoraste de Mei? -pregunto al fin después de un rato.

-¿Ehhh?

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Regrese! -grito Eimi entrando junto con Haru a su casa.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? -pregunto Kazumi asomándose desde la sala.

La razón por la que se encontraba en casa era porque había pedido específicamente ese día libre para pasarlo de lo mejor con su esposo, aprovechando que Eimi estaría muy ocupada con la llegada de Kuramochi de su viaje. Se había sorprendido por el grito de su hermanita mientras preparaba algunas cosas en la sala.

-Perdón la intromisión. –dijo Haru haciendo una leve reverencia al ver a la mayor.

-Haru-chan, regresaste. -dijo sorprendida aún más. Una sorpresa tras otra.

-Sí, llegue hace unos minutos. Fui al buffet para ver a mamá, pero fui traída aquí por Eimi-chan. -explico la pelirosa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Hey Kazumi! ¿Hay helado? –pregunto la oji-ámbar.

Tanto Kazumi como Haru miraron a un lado, donde se suponía debía haber estado Eimi. ¿En qué momento se trasladó a la cocina? La pelirosa se quitó sus zapatos y siguió a la mayor a donde estaba su prima, encontrándola husmeando en varios muebles y el refrigerador.

-¿Quedo algo de la cena de anoche? -pregunto Eimi revisando varios cacerolas.

-¿Eh? –Kazumi estaba confundida.

Las jóvenes habían aparecido tan repentinamente, luego su hermanita sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba asaltando su cocina; sacando un bote de helado, algunas sobras de la cena, un par de rebanadas de pastel.

Observo como la castaña menor tomo una cuchara de un cajón y la hundió en el helado para tomar una porción y luego saborearla.

-Como pensé, el helado de chocolate es el mejor. -dijo Eimi con una sonrisa empezando a buscar en las alacenas de arriba.

-¿Qué buscas? -pregunto Kazumi preocupada.

Su hermanita estaba actuando raro, más raro de lo normal, comparado a la semana en la que Kuramochi no había estado por su viaje o las veces en que cometía alguna travesura que deseaba ocultar de Chris.

-Galletas, bombones… no se… lo que sea para comer. -contesto la chica siguiendo en su búsqueda de comida.

-Están en el mueble de a lado, segunda puerta. –indico la mayor cruzándose de brazos, con su mirada fija en la extraña chica que no tardo en rebuscar en los lugares indicados.

-Kazumi-san, ¿qué tipo de relación tiene el jefe de Eimi con ella? -pregunto repentinamente Haru, atrayendo la atención de la mujer casada.

Por la plática que habían tenido en el taxi, la recién llegada suponía en que el comportamiento extraño de su prima radicaba y giraba alrededor del abogado. Quería recolectar toda la información disponible antes de enfrentarse al demonio que trabajaba para su madre.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto confundida la señora Sawamura.

-Bueno...-dudo si era prudente contarle a Kazumi, después de todo tenía un largo historial de burlas hacia su prima.- Vera, en realidad es que Eimi-chan me dijo que su jefe era un idiota, porque le hizo lo peor que podía hacerle.

Las dos miraron a la contraria, la cual ya había sacado dos cajas de galletas, una bolsa de bombones y dos bolsas de frituras, así como también un recipiente con cereal y unos panqueques ** _. *¿Piensa comer más?*_** se preguntaron ambas al verla hurgar en otros muebles.

-Bueno, no sé qué pudo haberle hecho el idiota de Mochi pero no creo que haya sido algo tan malo...

-¿Segura? -señalo a la hámster Sawamura.

Kazumi guardo silencio al ver a su hermanita llenarse los cachetes con las rebanadas de pastel. Queriendo convencerse de que en realidad lo que estuviera pasando no era tan malo y su hermanita estaba exagerando ¿verdad?

-Para empezar, Eimi, ¿qué haces aquí? -tenía que tener respuestas.

-Me despidieron, no tengo razón para estar en el buffet y la tía Ryoko ya no me necesitara, tiene a Haru ahora. -explico tranquilamente.- Así que disfrutare de mi primer día libremente. No tengo trabajo, no tengo escuela, no tengo nada que hacer. Por ello hare lo que se me da la gana.

-Tenías una pijamada con Haruno-chan. –le recordó.

-La cancelo ayer, tenía un asunto urgente que atender el día de hoy. -respondió metiéndose una galleta en la boca.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Hoy era mi día con Chris.

-Por eso no te lo dije, quería arruinarte el día. Ahora me iré a mi habitación. -aclaro sin vergüenza.

Al decir su última palabra se retiró de la cocina con todo su botín en mano, mostrándole a su cuñada una gran sonrisa. Ese round era de ella. Tanto Kazumi como Haru miraron como Eimi se alejaba cantando alegremente alguna canción.

-No se preocupe, Kazumi-san. -atrajo la atención Haru- Iré hablar con ella y luego me la llevare a mi casa, para que así, usted y Chris-Nii puedan tener su noche.

-¡Oh! Gracias Haru, te debo una y llámame Kazumi-Neesan. No necesitas ser tan formal. -le guiño un ojo.

Debido a que cuando ella comenzó su convivencia con los hermanos Sawamura y su familia la pelirosa estaba por marcharse al extranjero, en realidad no había convivido mucho con ella. Pero sabía por palabras de su esposo, de su hermanita y por lo demás integrantes de esa hermosa familia, que la pequeña Haru era un dulce envuelto en miel.

-Claro, entonces voy con Eimi-chan.

Haru siguió el camino de migajas que había dejado a su paso su prima hacia el segundo piso y al entrar a su habitación, la encontró hecha bolita entre sus cobijas pretendiendo ver la televisión mientras se aborasaba con la comida hurtada. Se acercó con cuidado a la cama y se sentó a un lado del bulto, tomando el control de la televisión sin que lo notara y apago el aparato.

-¡Oye! Mi programa… -exclamo con un puchero.

-Necesitamos hablar. –dijo seria.

Como si hubiese sido una orden del comandante, Eimi se sentó sobre su cama, quedando de frente a su prima mientras se comía una galleta más. _"Nada mejor para la depresión que la comida..."_ o eso era lo que recordaba que su madre decía.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo. -contesto con una sonrisa quitándole la bolsa de bombones.

No importaba si su prima tenía un metabolismo de las mil maravillas que le permitía comer lo que quisiera en la cantidad que quisiera y nunca engordaba, mientras ella estuviera ahí, no la dejaría comer más de la cuenta.

-Pues… lo que pasa...-Eimi miraba atentamente la bolsa de bombones que le fue arrebatada, quería una más.- ¿Cómo empezar…?

Haru apretó la bolsa a su cuerpo, luego la puso a su derecha a su izquierda, arriba y abajo, y ni con tanto movimiento, Eimi la perdió de vista. Era como un perro que observaba la pelota que le seria lanzada. ¡Carnada!

-Desde el inicio y sin rodeos. -exigió con una sonrisa de triunfo cuando Eimi la miro directamente porque escondió los bombones detrás de ella.

-De acuerdo. -acepto la castaña con una lagrima sin derramar. Sus bombones. Lo peor es que tenían cubierta de chocolate.- Todo empezó con la cena familiar que tuvimos hace tres meses, estábamos hablando normalmente hasta que Kazumi hablo sobre una idea para que el "Cheetah gruñón" dejara de molestar.

 _-¿"Cheetah gruñón"?_ –pregunto confundida Haru.

-Yo también pregunte en su momento eso; resulto ser el sobrenombre de mi jefe y tengo que aceptar que le queda. -explico.- Siempre llega a la oficina corriendo para buscar los papeles del caso que vera después, da algunas explicaciones del trabajo pendiente y se va como rayo. Y si el trabajo que das es mediocre se enoja como demonio, aunque dudo que le gane a la tía Ryoko.

-¿Quién demonios es tu jefe? -cuestiono.

-Resulto ser Kuramochi Youichi.

-¿En serio? ¿Kuramochi Youichi? -exclamo, como futura abogada de Japón también había escuchado ese nombre.- ¡Wooo! Mamá me ha hablado mucho de él, como abogado es eficiente pero trabajólico.

-No es trabajólico… -Haru se le quedo viendo al oír como lo defendió tan rápidamente- De acuerdo lo es, pero hace bien su trabajo o mejor dicho, lo hace excelente. Puede trabajar con 8 casos a la vez. Eso es sorprendente. Yo no creo poder hacerlo sin parecer espantapájaros cada día.

-Eimi-chan realmente no sé si esta plática es para alabarlo o quejarte de él.

-Ni yo lo se Haruchii. -murmuro con desgano, dejándose caer de espalda sobre su cama.- Mejor continuo –suspiro mientras su prima asentía- Cuando la tía me dio el permiso me puse muy feliz, no espere para correr a mi habitación y llamar a una amiga para presumirle que trabajaría como secretaria de Kuramochi Youichi. No podía creer que tendría tal honor.

-Sin duda alguna es tu ídolo Eimi-chan.

-Lo era. -hizo un puchero metiendo una cucharada con helado a su boca.

Haru aún no le había quitado ese no había sido aún confiscado, por lo que lo abrazo tan fuerte para asegurarse de que así fuera. La pelirosa frunció el ceño bajo su copete, su prima había robado mucha comida de la cocina, dudaba poder quitarle toda.

-...Al día siguiente Kazumi me llevo al bufet, por fin pude pisar aquel edificio como secretaria oficial, y no como la amante secreta de la tía.

-¿En serio Eimi-chan? ¿Cómo la amante de mi madre? -pregunto burlonamente la pelirosa.

-Eso es lo que parecía. Nadie en el lugar a excepción de la seguridad sabia de mí. Era como la amante secreta de la tía. -Exclamo la chica en su defensa- Oh por dios. Si la tía Ryoko tuviera amante nadie se daría cuenta nunca. -se escandalizo.

-Continúa…-le dijo golpeando su cabeza para que se concentrara.

-Jajá, era una broma. La tía Ryoko ama al tío Koushuu, jamás lo engañaría. -aseguro la castaña.- Me gustaría tener un amor que dure para siempre.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar los tiempos en que trabajaba para su tía, y mientras ella arreglaba los papeles la escuchaba hablar por horas con su esposo. Ellos al igual que sus padres, eran los responsables de que creyera en el amor de cuentos de hadas, el cual es lindo y eterno. Continuo contándole todo a su adorable prima, cada detalle, sin que nada se le escapara. Y cada vez que hablaba de su jefe, no podía evitar recodar los momentos felices y sonreír con un sonrojo.

 ** _._**

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Eimi dejo de ver a Kuramochi, quien a su vez mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre ella. Un circulo de miradas curiosas entre ellos, intentando que el contrario no lo notara, aunque eso fue imposible; porque a veces sus miradas chocaban y cuando eso sucedía, la chica se sonrojaba levemente, mirando hacia el lado contrario fingiendo seguir con su trabajo mientras su corazón dejaba de acelerar.

Pasaron las horas en aquella oficina y como ya era costumbre, Eimi le preguntaba sobre algunos casos al abogado mientras los repasaban para asegurarse de no cometer fallos. La curiosidad de la chica por los casos de su jefe era mucha, y siendo consciente que a su jefe no le importaba contestarle, preguntaba aún más.

-Prepárame un café, Eini. -pidió Kuramochi leyendo algunos documentos.

-Casi… -susurro la menor. El abogado volteo a verla, pero la chica solo le sonreía.- C... claro. –se sonrojo por poco era descubierta.

Aun así, nadie la podía culpar, después de varias semanas e intentos de parte del abogado, ese era el nombre que más se ha acercado al suyo. _"Eini"._ Y es que Kuramochi la llama como quisiera. La primera vez le llamo _"Eijun";_ ni siquiera era un nombre femenino sino de hombre, en ese momento pensó que su jefe necesitaba lentes. La segunda vez la llamo _"Ángela"_ ; ¡por dios! ella no era extranjera y tampoco era rubia con un gran cuerpazo… o al menos eso pensó cuando escucho ser llamada así, lo que si aceptaba, es que en esa ocasión por lo menos le atino al género. Y la tercera vez fue llamada _"Izumi"_ , esta vez por lo menos había sido un nombre nacional, pero cuando fue llamada así, casi le salta a su jefe encima, ese nombre sonaba tan parecido al de su cuñada que era como un insulto para ella.

Agito su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar sus pensamientos. Sin más que hacer que obedecer lo pedido por su jefe, salió de la oficina y fue a la sala de descanso, en donde empezó a preparar el café. Mientras preparaba la bebida no pudo evitar tararear alguna melodía, trabajar allí "oficialmente" le era muy divertido. Una vez listo el café, regreso a la oficina, llevándose una sorpresa.

-Kuramochi-sama -abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se borró ante la vista- ¿Qué haces aquí Miyuki Kazumi? -pregunto rápidamente a la ofensiva mirando a su cuñada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No eres "Sawamura"? -pregunto Kuramochi a la mayor.

Kazumi fue la única secretaria que tuvo el valor de obligarlo a colocarse en dogeza si se equivocaba al decir su nombre, fue tan grande la vergüenza que sufrió en las dos ocasiones en que se arrodillo, que prefirió dedicar media hora en memorizarse el nombre de la chica.

-"Miyuki" es mi apellido de soltera. Eimi siempre me llama así. -explico la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a que su hermana política la llamara así enfrente de otras personas, que simplemente explicaba levemente el porqué. Sawamura frunció el ceño cuando su cuñada se llevó la atención de su jefe, ¿cómo es que incluso se sabía el apellido de la tanuki, y de ella no podía ni aprenderse su sencillo nombre?

-Le he traído su café, Kuramochi-sama. -exclamo un poco más fuerte de lo común, pasando de largo a la otra chica y acaparar la vista del abogado.- También le he traído una galletas para que pueda tomárselo. -sonrió al colocar las cosas en la mesa.

-Gracias… Ei, podrías pasarme una servilleta. -dijo tomando el café, el cual estaba tan bueno como siempre.

-Claro. -la menor se sonrojo siendo vista por la mayor.- No hay de que

-Oye, Mochi…-Kazumi se hizo notar, los contrarios parecían haberse olvidado de ella.- ¿Como que _"Ei"?_ No le pongas un sobrenombre. -se quejó.

Sawamura Eimi nunca en su vida había permitido que alguien le diera un sobrenombre, ni siquiera su adorado hermano y mucho menos su abusiva cuñada. La menor siempre exigía ser llamada por su nombre con gran fervor. En el pasado, cuando Kazumi intento ponerle un apodo como "Mi-chan" o _"Ei-chan"_ fue ignorada por una semana por la menor. Fue frustrante, ya que hasta ignoraba sus burlas y aquello no era un buen pronóstico, la chica parecía tempano de hielo al no reaccionar a sus provocaciones.

-Yo no…

Kuramochi hubiera querido decir que en realidad no le había dado un apodo a su secretaria, pero se detuvo porque la verdadera razón sería considerada una grosería demasiado cruel de su parte; simplemente no podía decir que nuevamente se le olvido del nombre de la menor y lo único que recordaba era la primera silaba.

Sawamura quería saber que respondería pero era mejor no molestar a su trabajador jefe, por lo que intervino rápidamente. En realidad el tema era irrelevante. Si era el peli-verde, no le veía algún problema a como la llamara.

-Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso Ei-ch…

-Tú me llamas Eimi. -demando rápidamente la castaña con una sonrisa que helo a Kazumi y la dejo sin habla.- No tiene que preocuparse por cómo me llama Kuramochi-sama. -aseguro al voltear a ver a su jefe que asintió.

-Eso no es justo. -murmuro en queja la tanuki, la menor le enseño la lengua.- Se te cayo la baba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Eimi se cubrió la boca con un gran sonrojo.

Al ver la expresión de horro de la pequeña, Kazumi comenzó a reír abrazando su estómago. Siempre era divertido ver las expresiones llenas de vida de Eimi, las cuales siempre eran honestas y reflejaban el sentir de su dueña. El despacho era inundado de la risa sin restricción de la chica de lentes.

-No es verdad, no te ha salido nada. -aclaro Kuramochi.

Pensó que su trabajadora se relajaría al saber que no era verdad, pero lo desconcertó la reacción de la chica, la cual se sonrojo aún más. ¡Qué vergüenza! Kazumi la había dejado en vergüenza frente a su ídolo.

-¡Miyuki Kazumi! -grito enojada.

De ese modo, aquel día, Kuramochi comprendió que lo mejor para que tuviera un poco de paz a la hora de trabajar, era mejor no tener a ambas chicas juntas por mucho tiempo o de lo contrario comenzarían una batalla en su oficina.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

-Kazumi-Neesama siempre ha gustado de molestar…-agregó Haru con una sonrisa, comiendo una de las galletas que decomiso.

La dulce voz de su prima, saco a Eimi del recuerdo. Le había contado a su prima lo difícil que fue que su jefe aprendiera su nombre, ya que en realidad por alguna razón, no deseaba que la llamara por su apellido, al menos no desde que se enteró de que el abogado estaba consciente del apellido que portaba Kazumi como su familiar.

-Lo sé, pero no debe de hacerlo frente a mi jefe, es vergonzoso. -exclamo sonrojada y agarrando una fritura de la bolsa.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -acepto la pelirosa, tomando una fritura también y luego escondiéndolas de la castaña.

-Tengo la razón, Haruchii.

-Vamos Eimi-chan, cálmate. Pero me sorprende que dejaras que te llamara como él gustara. -reprocho de modo infantil, incluso ella debía decirle _"Eimi"._

-Bueno…-se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, de repente la colcha de perritos de su cama parecía guardar un gran misterio.- jejeje… ¡Ah! Los días pasaron tranquilos después de aquello… Mei y Kazumi iban a visitarme muy seguido. -intento desviar el tema- Según ellos estaban preocupados de que me sobre esforzará por los casos de Kuramochi-sama, pero comparado a cuando era la amante secreta de la tía Ryoko, Kuramochi-sama se quedaba corto de trabajo, tengo que admitir.

-Creo que nunca olvidare que eres la amante de mi mamá. Eres mi madrastra oculta. -jugueteo haciendo reír a la oji ámbar.

-Obedéceme Haruchii, soy tu madre oculta. -proclamo.

Ambas jóvenes rieron por la pose _"de madre"_ de la castaña, que se levantó en su lugar y señalo a su supuesta hija con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y que más pasaron juntos? -retomo la plática la recién llegada después de un rato.

Estaba bien jugar y todo, pero ella deseaba saber por qué su prima estaba deprimida si se había librado de un jefe que no parecía ser la mejor persona. Kuramochi Youichi no era una persona que deseara junto a su prima, no por el momento en que tenía el concepto de él como un tirano abusivo y explotador.

-Un día me llevo a la universidad en su auto. -murmuro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

 ** _._**

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

-Kuramochi-sama ya es hora. Pronto tendrá su cita con las empresas Toujou. -le recordó Eimi al mayor, que estaba sumido en los documentos que leía.

-Gracias. -contesto quitándose los lentes con los que había estado leyendo para luego recargarse en su silla- Entonces me retiro.

-También es hora de que tú te vayas a la universidad. -Le recordó Kazumi adentrándose a la oficina.

-No tienes trabajo nunca ¿o qué? / Te he dicho que toques. -exclamaron al unísono abogado y secretaria.

La mayor hubiera querido decir ya que reclamaron al mismo tiempo _"Woow, están en sincronía"_ pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque no habían dicho lo mismo. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que se estaban llevando bien.

-Se lo dejo a Mei, en este mismo momento esta encadenado a su silla como siempre. -respondió ignorando las quejas- Bueno, señorita, si no se apura usted llegara tarde a la universidad.

-¡Ya lo sé!

Kuramochi miro a la joven que le ayudaba, encontrándola sonrojada. Eimi quería estrangular a su cuñada por ponerla en vergüenza con su jefe, ¡no era una niña a la que necesitaban recordarle lo que debía hacer! Exhalo profundamente para calmarse, no quería hacer un show con su ídolo observándola.

-He terminado lo que me pidió Kuramochi-sama. -dijo Eimi dándole la espalda a la contraria.

La menor empezó a levantar algunos folder que estaban en la mesita de la oficina para ponerlos en su lugar correspondiente no quería dejar desordenada la oficina, le arrebato a la mayor los papeles que traía en mano y se los entrego en orden a su jefe.

-Bueno, yo me retiro. -anuncio la chica tomando su mochila del sofá.

-Estudias en la Universidad Inashiro ¿cierto? -Siempre olvidaba que su asistente trabajaba solamente medio tiempo porque era universitaria.

Eimi se detuvo cerca de la puerta, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Observo como su jefe metía los documentos en un folder vacío y luego los guardaba en su maletín, para después acercarse a ella.

-Sí, está muy cerca de aquí. -contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Si recuerdo bien, estudias leyes. ¿En qué te especializaras? -pregunto una vez estuvo a su lado.

Sawamura estaba completamente feliz de que su jefe le estuviera haciendo preguntas. Era la primera vez que hablaban sin mencionar nada del trabajo y sobre todo porque se interesaba en algo sobre ella. La chica estaba segura que moriría si su jefe seguía preguntando. Mientras tanto ambos se olvidaron de la tanuki que miraba todo con una gran sonrisa desde el sofá, luego iría con el chisme a Ryoko.

-Bueno…-Eimi evito el contacto visual por vergüenza.

-¿No te has decidido? -Kuramochi abrió la puerta, dándole paso a la chica.

-Me gustaría especializarme en mercantil como usted. -confeso en un murmullo apenas audible para el abogado.

Aquella respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Kuramochi, el cual por alguna razón también se sintió un poco avergonzado y dejo de mirar a su secretaria mientras caminaban al elevador, siendo seguidos por Kazumi, que prefería no interferir, el desarrollo de aquella situación le parecía de lo más fascinante.

-Ya veo, con razón eres muy curiosa en mis casos. -agrego después de apretar el botón del elevador para que subiera por ellos.

-Sí… Lo siento, es que… pensé que…-balbuceaba, su curiosidad tal vez molesto a su jefe.

-No debes disculparte, eres realmente buena con tu trabajo. Tus deducciones y aportes me han ayudado bastante. -le aclaro.

Lo que Kuramochi no sabía, es que aquellas palabras habían dejado una gran marca en la chica, la cual estaba segura que podría morir en paz ahora que su ídolo le dedico indirectamente un elogio. Eimi se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Por dios! Tenía que llegar a la escuela a presumirlo con sus amigos.

La infraganti Kazumi admitía que al oír como Kuramochi había alabado a su hermanita, se sorprendió. Conseguir un elogio del _"cheetah gruñón"_ era un gran logro y aunque confiaba en las habilidades de la menor, nunca pensó ser testigo de un momento de honestidad del abogado. Sonrió aún más, el plan que tramo al lado de Ryoko estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado; desde el principio pensaron que la ingenua y dulce Eimi, lograría calmar a la fiera Kuramochi pero ninguna espero que lo hiciera a tal grado y de continuar así, quizás entre ellos dos podría nacer…

En fin, ella sería la madrina sin duda alguna y haría que el abogado le agradeciera. Su sonrisa se convirtió en puchero al recodar a su celoso y sobreprotector esposo, el único obstáculo que se le ocurría que podría interponerse a lo que imaginaba. Bueno, ya se encargaría luego de él. Todo a su tiempo.

Cuando el ascensor llego al piso, abogado y secretaria ingresaron sin permitir que alguien más los acompañara. Bajaron juntos en el ascensor, inmersos en una plática sobre el campo laboral del abogado. Una vez en el estacionamiento subterráneo Eimi se despidió de su jefe con una reverencia, siendo detenida por Kuramochi.

-¿Tienes carro?

-Oh, no. -la castaña negó.- Solamente bajo hasta aquí porque en la salida del estacionamiento hay una parada de autobús, que me llevan cerca de la universidad.

-Mmm… La Universidad Inashiro está al norte así que…-murmuraba a la par que hacia cálculos.- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Puedo dejarte en la entrada. -ofreció señalando su auto, un jaguar negro, hermoso pero llamativo.

Eimi lo miro sorprendida, nunca en su vida había esperado tal oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su ídolo fuera del bufet. No era la primera vez que un chico le ofrecía llevarla a su destino aunque siempre los rechazaba, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, era la primera que en verdad quería aceptar una invitación de parte de un chico que no fuera su querido hermano mayor, aun así, no podía acceder. Era su jefe, no quería causarle problemas si los trabajadores del bufet se enteraban y malinterpretaban el hecho de que se fueran en el auto del mayor.

-No… no es necesario que se moleste. -tartamudeo, entristecida de tener que rechazar la oferta.- Llegara tarde a su cita…

-La universidad está de paso y voy con tiempo de sobra, así que puedo dejarte sin problemas.

-Eh… pues…-Sawamura observaba a su alrededor, buscando algo que le diera la oportunidad de negarse.

-Si no quieres, solo dímelo claramente. -le dijo Kuramochi con el ceño levemente fruncido.- No tienes que tartamudear. -No entendía porque la chica se negaba, su ofrecimiento era práctico.

-¡No! -exclamo agitando sus brazos, realmente quería aceptar pero ¿sería correcto?

-Tampoco tienes que gritarlo.

-No… no es eso… es solo que… que no quería causar… causarle problemas…-tartamudeo lo último con un gran sonrojo, empezando a jugar con sus manos por los nervios que sentía.- A… Acepto su in… invitación.

-Ya veo. Entonces vamos. -dijo acercándose a su auto, quitando la alarma.

-Gracias. -agradeció Eimi con su mirada en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, sube. -abría la puerta del copiloto para la chica.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía creer que había aceptado. Por alguna razón que desconocida, Eimi sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y los nervios la invadían de pies a cabeza al pensar que estaría en un espacio muy reducido al lado de su jefe, pero suponía que se debía a que jamás había entrado al auto de otro hombre que no fuera el de su hermano, su tío y padre. Dios, amaba ese día sin duda alguna. Entro con cuidado al auto, no quería que por un movimiento en falso hiciera algo imperdonable a un carro tan lujoso.

Kuramochi contuvo la risa que le provoco ver el comportamiento de su secretaria, parecía un robot o incluso algo más tieso que eso. Desde que conoció a la chica, le pareció algo curioso el hecho de que fuera tan expresiva; ya fuera su rostro, su manera de hablar sin pensar o sus acciones lo que delatara el sentir de la chica. Sintió deseos de molestarla un poco pero eso era algo que no haría.

-¿Porque tan nerviosa? -pregunto al subir en la parte de piloto.

-No… yo no… no lo estoy…-trato de negar.

-Ponte el cinturón.

El abogado puso el carro en marcha una vez la chica acato su orden. Ambos iban en silencio. Eimi se sentía en un sueño, en donde un hada madrina estaba cumpliendo su deseo. Aunque el haber conocido al mismo Kuramochi Youichi, ya era un deseo realizado. Al pasar los minutos el ambiente tenso inicial paso a ser tranquilo cuando el abogado subió un poco más la velocidad del auto.

Kuramochi observo de reojo como la pequeña Eimi había dejado de estar nerviosa y parecía disfrutar del viaje a gran velocidad, pues aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba había regresado iluminando su rostro. Lo cual le indico que al igual que él, la chica gustaba de la velocidad. Después de un rato llegaron a su destino, el piloto detuvo el auto justo enfrente de la entrada de la universidad.

-Llegamos. -anuncio.

La castaña suspiro decepcionada, su hermoso momento con su jefe había terminado sin que pudiera intercambiar alguna palabra de nuevo con él, pero es que no sabía que decirle que no tuviera relación con el trabajo. Sawamura sonrió levemente al recordar que en alguna ocasión escucho un dicho que decía _"que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar…"_ y ahora entendía perfectamente porque la persona que lo decía parecía resignada. Se quitó el cinturón justo en el momento en que Kuramochi salía del auto rodeándolo para abrirle la puerta, y extenderle una mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Gracias Kuramochi-sama. -dijo sonriendo y con un leve rubor.

-Bien, cuídate y pon atención a clases si es que quieres ser un abogado mercantil como yo. -le dijo con una sonrisa.- No es fácil.

-Claro, me esforzare para llegar hacer alguien como usted Kuramochi-sama. -aseguro.- Le aseguro que seré tan agresiva como usted al defender mis casos.

Kuramochi sorprendentemente sonrió, aquella determinación reflejada en los ojos de la chica le había gustado. Aunque también le causo un poco de risa lo último, cuando trato de imaginar a la pequeña Eimi como una fiera defendiendo sus casos, no pudo evitar verla como un pequeño perrito ladrando mientras temblaba. Algo muy tierno. Pero es que le fue inevitable imaginarla así, debido a que su secretaria poseía una inocencia muy tonta, lo sabía porque cada vez que Kazumi iba a molestar a su oficina -a veces en compañía de Mei- le daba indirectas a la menor sobre conseguir novio, pero esta no entendía nada y solo ladeaba la cabecita en confusión. Aunque siempre se preguntaba porque la tanuki lo volteaba a ver también a él.

-¿Kuramochi-sama?

-¿Ehhh? -la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿Decidas algo? -ella negó.- Bueno, en ese caso me voy.

-Sí, que le vaya bien en su cita. -Eimi le sonrió.

-Claro.

De manera inconsciente, el abogado poso su mano de manera cariñosa en la cabeza de la castaña, quien se convirtió en un lindo tomatito ante su inesperada acción. Kuramochi subió al auto sin más que hacer allí, retirándose y dejando a una avergonzada chica. Eimi cubrió su rostro con las manos, se sentía tan avergonzada, como si su novio le hubiera hecho algo indebido.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

-Oh, así que te dio ánimos.

-¿Ehhh? Ah… Sí... Así fue…-rio de manera nerviosa e intentando no ruborizarse.

Eimi se había sumido en su recuerdo después de contarle a la peli-rosa las palabras que le dijo Kuramochi sobre lo bien que hacia su trabajo.

-No parece ser tan mala persona.

-No lo es…-aseguro con un puchero.- Solo es idiota.

-Tú también eres idiota, Eimi-chan. -las palabras de su prima fueron una gran daga enterrada en la espalda.- Eres el tipo de idiota inocente.

-¿Idiota inocente? -Pregunto confundida, ignorando ahora el hecho de que era insultada.- ¿Hay diferentes tipos de idiotas?

-Sí. Y tú eres del tipo idiota inocente. Tu jefe del tipo idiota estúpido y mi prometido del tipo idiota molesto.

-No sé si alegrarme por descubrir que hay diferentes tipos u ofenderme porque soy un tipo de idiota.

-Todos somos un tipo de idiota, Eimi. Nadie se salva. –aseguro.

La castaña sonrió para luego continuar con su plática de los días como secretaria oficial en Seidou; cada momento divertido que paso en aquel lugar, cada caso en el que trabajo con su jefe, etc. Recordaba todo con detalle. Cada momento con él era valioso. Incluso le conto que la semana que no estuvo con él por su viaje, fue un desastre para ella y todos en el bufet lo notaron. Estaba segura que todos lo notaron.

-Eimi-chan, ¿te has enamorado de tu jefe?

Conocía a su prima desde pequeña, y era la primera vez que la observaba hablar con gran admiración, respeto y cariño sobre el gruñón abogado, por lo que llego a la única conclusión que se le ocurrió del porque la chica con complejo de hermano mayor, Eimi Sawamura, hablaría tan bien de un hombre que no fuera Chris.

 **.**

 **~Flash Back~**

Con gran tristeza y con un sentimiento de vacío instalado en su corazón, Eimi dejo su mochila en el sofá de la oficina de su jefe. Se había hecho una costumbre el llegar temprano, justamente cinco minutos antes de las 6 a.m. -hora de llegada habitual de Kuramochi- para tener el tiempo suficiente para preparar una taza de café y los papeles del día antes para su jefe. Hizo un puchero al observar la oficina, sin su jefe ahí, todo el lugar parecía sin vida.

Empezó a revisar las cartas y documentos que dejaron la tarde anterior e iban dirigidos a su jefe; los importantes los dejaría cerca del teléfono para informar a su jefe en cuanto llamara y los que podían ser tratados a la llegada del abogado, los acomodaría debidamente en los folder correspondientes guardándolos en un cajón del escritorio.

Se sentó en el sillón del lugar después de prepararse una taza de café para ella. Pasada media hora de leer y releer el mismo documento grito exasperada, no podía concentrarse del todo en los papeles, se sentía sola en aquella cueva. Siempre había estado Kuramochi a su lado, nunca sola como ahora; era probable que fuera el silencio lo que la incomodara.

Llevaba cinco días de ese modo, sintiéndose completamente sola; incluso se alegraba cuando aparecía Kazumi repentinamente para molestarla. ¡Eso era horrible! ¡Que le alegrara ver a su cuñada significaba el fin del mundo! Al menos Mei también la visitaba o algún otro amable trabajador de la oficina la ayudaba a distraerse levemente de su sentimiento de soledad. Todo indicaba que se había acostumbrado a la fuerte presencia que tenía su jefe.

-¡Osh! ¡Osh! Animo Eimi, debes acabar esto.

Se golpeó simultáneamente ambas mejillas, debía concentrarse, su jefe no tardaría en llamar por primera vez ese día y ella debía entregar los primeros aportes del día. Kuramochi a pesar de estar de viaje, llamaba al menos cinco veces durante su media jornada laboral para informarse de lo que sucedía con los casos pendientes y sobre lo que llegara a surgir repentinamente.

 ** _._**

Después de cuatro horas suspiro, había terminado en menos de dos horas todo lo referente a ese día y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba dos horas dándole vueltas a cualquier antiguo caso de su jefe solo como "estudio" pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse del todo. El medio día que debía trabajar comenzaba a parecerle largo y cansado. Miraba con desespero el avance de las manecillas del reloj en la pared, esperando el momento en que pudiera marcharse y llegar a la universidad para encontrarse con su amiga Haruno, con la cual se desahogaría diciéndole que extrañaba a su jefe gruñón.

¡Oh, por dios! Alto ahí. No podía creer que no hubiera pensado en ello antes. **_*Si el gato no está, los ratones deberían hacer fiesta...*_** Si su jefe no estaba, podía hacer una pequeña travesura… Sonrió mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo, empezando a marcar el número de su pelirroja amiga, era probable que la despertara de su amado sueño pero estaba segura que se lo agradecería. ¡Ambas admiraban a Kuramochi Youichi! Su amiga desde que sabía que trabajaría para él, le pidió la oportunidad de conocerlo pero no había podido dar ninguna información por respeto a su jefe, sin embargo, tal vez no pudiera presentarlos pero si podía ofrecerle conocer el lugar en que el abogado hacia su magia.

En cuanto contestaron empezó a explicarle su travesura, sintiéndose feliz cuando fue aceptada su propuesta. Estaba emocionada -ya que aunque tal vez no fuera gran cosa, se sentía _"mala"_ -, jamás había faltado a las reglas, siempre intentado con todo su ser portarse bien, pues no quería darle problemas a su hermano mayor y a sus tíos, principalmente porque su tía daba miedo. Pero en esta ocasión faltaría a una sola regla y tenía un motivo importante; se sentía abandonada.

Después de un rato, su celular sonó de nuevo y al contestar dio las indicaciones a su amiga. Minutos después la puerta de la oficina fue tocada, provocándole una sonrisa traviesa. Al abrir se encontró a su queridísima amiga, quien le sonreía cómplice. Le dio pase a la guarida del abogado. La visita con gran fascinación observo la oficina, aquel era el lugar donde el mejor abogado estudiaba y preparaba sus casos.

-¡Kyyaaa! -grito la chica corriendo a sentarse en la silla del abogado.- Eimi, en verdad tengo envidia de ti. No puedo creer que trabajes a diario con Kuramochi-sama.

-Jeje… todo se lo debo a mi tía.

-¡Oh, por dios! Kuramochi-sama se ve genial en esta fotografía.

Su gran idea al inicio le parecía muy buena, su amiga parecía feliz al registrar la oficina pero después de verla sentarse en el lugar de su jefe, un sentimiento extraño la invadió. Quería que se levantara, ese lugar era exclusivo del abogado, aun así no dijo nada, después de todo ella la invito. Eimi forzó un poco su sonrisa al observar como su amiga tomaba entre sus manos la fotografía de su jefe y su madre -la única fotografía en el lugar cabía que recalcar-, y era una que ella misma tomo semanas atrás e incluso compro el marco.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga cuando le quito la fotografía de las manos.

Eimi se sonrojo y dio media vuelta, colocando la foto en otro mueble. Había actuado por instinto. No entendía porque repentinamente su idea no era tan buena, le molestaba ver como su amiga mostraba demasiado interés en las cosas de SU jefe, estaba al tanto que su actuar no fue el mejor por lo que se regañó mentalmente.

-No. Nada. Perdón. -regreso su atención a su invitada.- Es solo que me alegra que estés aquí. Me siento tan sola.

-¿De nuevo? -cuestiono divertida Haruno, durante esos días su amiga chillaba continuamente en la universidad sobre que se sentía sola en esa oficina.

-Sí. -se dejó caer dramáticamente en el sofá.- Es tan solitario estar aquí sin Kuramochi-sama.

-Eimi, no soy nadie para decirlo pero pareces una chica esperando por su novio. -Haruno se levantó de donde estaba y fue al lado de la castaña, la cual se sonrojo ante la broma.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida por ver tal reacción en su amiga. Reflexiono en su mente lo sucedido, llegando a una conclusión un tanto explosiva. Podría equivocarse pero sus sospechas tenían como fundamento base las expresiones siempre honestas de Sawamura y su comportamiento desde que comenzó como secretaria del abogado, la probabilidad de error era mínima y soló recaía, en que su amiga no parecía interesada en el sexo opuesto.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ¿qué te gusta de Kuramochi-sama? -la investigación era solo por seguridad.

-Es trabajador, por eso lo admiro.

-Bueno, si… pero me refiero al otro tipo de gustar. -se explicó la pelirroja con además de mano, era vergonzoso.

-Mmm… no entiendo.

-En serio que contigo hay que ser directa…-suspiro y un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas- ¿Te gusta Kuramochi-sama?

-Sí.

-No me entiendes…-elevo las manos al aire, ¿qué más directa debía ser?

-Te entiendo…-aseguro la castaña con un puchero- Admiro mucho a Kuramochi-sama

-Me refiero al entorno amo…

La chica pelirroja fue interrumpida al abrirse la puerta, maldijo a los dioses, justo cuando había dejado su vergüenza de lado. Ambas mujeres voltearon a la puerta, encontrándose con un rubio sonriente, que miro confundido a la pelirroja. Mei no la reconocía como una de las trabajadoras del bufet, y él conocía a todas las mujeres del lugar ya que su suegra le advirtió que al mínimo rumor que se esparciera de él y alguna mujer, lo castraría. Se aprendió rostro y nombre de todas las mujeres solo para hacerse su amigo, y asegurarse que ninguna difundiera cosas malas de él.

-Hola… -saludo Haruno nerviosa igual que Eimi.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? -pregunto Mei confundido.

-Mei, tengo un favor muy grande que pedirte. -la oji-ámbar se levantó y se acercó rápidamente al rubio.

Eimi sabía que por reglas de su tía, las personas ajenas a la firma tenían el paso prohibido, después de todo ellos trataban los tratos de grandes iconos en Japón, no podían arriesgarse a que algún visitante resultara ser un espía. Mei comprendió la situación de su queridísima amiga, sonriendo al ver que la chica en verdad se sentía tan sola que rompió una regla de su tía, el procuraba ir a verla para que no se sintiera abandonada pero Kazumi era un gran obstáculo que no podía pasar a cada hora.

-Claro, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí. -le aseguro mostrando un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Bueno, en ese caso. -Eimi sonrió agradecida.- Te presento a Haruno Yoshikawa. Haruno te presento a Narumiya Mei.

-Un gusto. -ambos se dieron la mano.

-Bien, pues ella es amiga mía y la he invitado a pasar el rato conmigo porque me siento sola.

-Oh, ya veo. Pero si te sientes tan sola, ve conmigo, así distraes a Kazumi para mí. -dijo el rubio.

-Sabes que debo quedarme aquí por si mi jefe llama. -le recordó la castaña.- Y tú solo me quieres en tu oficina para usarme de carnada con la tanuki.

-Exacto.

-Bueno…-interrumpió Haruno- creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -se quejó Eimi.

-Ya te he distraído mucho de tu trabajo. Nos vemos en la universidad. -le sonrió y miro al abogado- Adiós, fue un gusto conocer al afamado abogado Narumiya Mei, especializado en asuntos familiares.

Dicho eso se retiró dejando a los dos solos; a la chica con un puchero por saberse sola de nuevo y al abogado con el ego en alto, repitiendo en su mente la palabra "afamado"

.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

 **.**

Haru observo como su prima parecía pensativa y aunque le causaba gracia ver las diferentes expresiones que mostraba por sus pensamientos, sentía curiosidad por saber que ocupaba su mente…

Por su parte Eimi recordaba la pequeña plática que había tenido con su amiga en esa oficina, aquel día fue cuando firmo su sentencia, en verdad había entendido la pregunta de Haruno. ~ **¿Te gusta Kuramochi-sama?~** cuando pensó en la respuesta se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero no deseo profundizar en ellos ya que la alterarían, así que fingió ante su amiga pelirroja. Pero por dios, después de ese día todo se complicó e incluso se había peleado en cuanto llego su jefe.

-Entonces… -hablo Haru- ¿te has enamorado de tu jefe?

La castaña solo asintió sonrojada.

* * *

.

 **Reviews:**

 **Erika:** Hola, esperamos que ya puedas leer el segundo cap y que sobre todo nos alegra que te guste la historia. Esperamos este nuevo cap te guste.

.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

 **Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Marlene** \- Lamentamos la tardanza con el fic

 **Tetsuna** \- Esperamos les guste, nos esforzamos para que quedara bien y se disfrutara.

 **Angelice -** Hasta la próxima actualización.

 **~Se cuidan~**

 **~Nos vemos~**


End file.
